Desconocidos
by sakura-chan2121
Summary: El momento más feliz de la vida Kyle se ve opacado por un molesto extraño ¿Quien puede ser? Al mismo tiempo se presentan cambios que le harán reflexionar si esta tomando la decisión correcta. AU. Parejas principales: Style /Kyman. Pareja sorpresa. POV Kyle. La imagen no es mía.
1. Chapter 1

South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Capitulo 1. Todo sobre nosotros.

* * *

– ¡Ya llegue!– avise en cuanto entre a la casa, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, al parecer el no ha llegado. Llega a las siete y como salgo del trabajo después que el siempre lo encuentro. Son las diez…que extraño. Me dispongo a encender las luces y me dirijo la cocina, justo en ese momento escucho las llaves y la puerta abrirse.

– Hola Kyle– le escucho decir a mi novio, le respondí que estaba en la cocina, se acerco a mí y me saludo con un beso en los labios, me sonríe. Adoro su sonrisa, se ve mas contento de lo usual.

– Hola Stan. Hey ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora, estuviste en algún lugar portándote mal?- finjo enojo en mi voz, el ríe y me abraza, soy más bajo que el así que hundo mi cara en su pecho.

– Deja los celos amor, tuve que cubrir la edición nocturna esta vez, si vieras las noticias te darías cuenta pero no lo haces, aun sabiendo que esta tu novio en la tele

– Tu sabes que estoy en la oficina o en la corte así que no puedo verte…esta bien, te perdono

– Jeje ¿gracias?-me da un beso en la frente -Ah, cena tu, yo ya comí afuera, me adelanto a la cama- yo asiento, me da otro beso y se va a nuestra habitación.

Fui a la cama después de darme un baño y cenar, lo encontré de lado. Tratando de no hacer ruido me acosté junto a el. Observe su espalda desnuda, la recorrí deslizando mi dedo y apoye mi cabeza, necesito sentir su calor. Stan se movió un poco y volvió a dormir, yo también caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

 _Soy Kyle Broflovski, tengo veinticinco años, vivo con mi novio Stan Marsh, es contemporáneo a mi, soy abogado y el periodista. Llevamos tres años siendo pareja pero antes de serlo, Stan era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida el estuvo a mi lado, en mis alegrías y en mis desgracias. Sobre cómo cambio Lo nuestro, todo empezó cuando nos graduamos de secundaria, estábamos en diferentes universidades, solo hablábamos por mensajes y en vacaciones nos veíamos._

 _Poco a poco, gracias a esa distancia despertó en mi sentimientos que no tenia ni idea que sentía por el, créanme que pasaba noches sin dormir por la necesidad incontrolable de verlo, al poco tiempo descubrí que estaba enamorado de el. Al inicio de mi último año de mi carrera le confesé mis sentimientos. Tuve miedo, bastante miedo, no quería que me odiara y no lo volviera a ver, pero considere que si me guardaba todo lo que siento por el me arrepentiría por el resto de mi existencia. Para mi alegría, en ese instante tomo mis manos, me sonrió y me dijo "yo también te amo". Casi me da un paro cardiaco de la emoción. Ahí comenzó nuestro noviazgo, ya que éramos amigos las cosas se dieron un poco mas fácil, nos conocíamos bastante._

 _Cuando recibí mi título, Stan decidió que era hora de llevar nuestra relación a un siguiente nivel y quería que viviéramos juntos, yo no podía estar mas de acuerdo con esa decisión, lastima que mis padres no. Mi mama fue la primera en protestar, ya bastante enojada estaba cuando se enteró de mi homosexualidad, pero con esto se puso histérica, ella tenia esperanzas que mi relación fuera pasajera. Mi papá no me dirigió la palabra hasta que el día que me iba a llevar mis pertenencias, me abrazo y me dijo que a pesar de todo soy su hijo y me ayudaría en lo que fuera, mi hermano menor, Ike, fue el único que estuvo de parte mía desde el inicio._

 _Nos mudamos a una casa no muy grande pero bastante cómoda, siempre en South Park, Stan tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo así que el ahorró para comprarla, puso la casa a nombre de ambos a pesar de que me opuse, no hice ningún aporte pero Stan insistió._

 _Y estamos juntos hasta ahora, yo ejerzo mi oficio de abogacía y Stan es periodista y presentador de noticias del canal cuatro, a pesar de las discusiones y diferencias, lo hemos confrontado por el amor que nos tenemos, en definitiva el amor puede con todo._

 _O eso creía, es increíble que en mi vida llego el momento que dolorosamente me obligo a abrir los ojos, encarar la cruda realidad, ver que la estabilidad que vivía era una mentira, una vuelta trescientos sesenta grados, darme cuenta que cuando todo esta tranquilo es cuando posiblemente algo muy malo se esta desarrollando._

* * *

 _Hello!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer el primer fanfic que hago de South Park. Espero les guste este y los otros capitulos futuros._

 _Como dije antes el fic sera desde el punto de vista de Kyle. Sin embargo avisare si en algun capitulo hay cambios, nunca se sabe_

 _No tardo en actualizar, maximo 15 dias :3 en ese aspecto soy genial LOL_

 _No duden en dejar reviews, se los agradecere desde el fondo de mi corazon 0w0_

 _Saluditos~_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Novedades.

* * *

Ocho de la mañana, listo para dirigirme a mi oficina. Stan se fue antes, el sale a las seis, es triste no verlo, solo suele darme un beso cuando estoy dormido para despedirse pero hoy me dejo hecho el desayuno...definitivamente algo bueno le pasó ayer, lastima que estaba agotado anoche y no le pregunte que le pasó. En fin, lo haré hoy, estamos en otoño por lo que cuando abrí la puerta el frío entró de golpe en mi cara, tengo ganas de no ir a trabajar, diablos.

Algo llamó bastante mi atención, un camión de mudanza cerca, vecinos nuevos. La casa de al lado estaba desde hace un año a la venta, sus antiguos ocupantes eran una pareja de ancianos,espero que los nuevos ocupantes sean igual de tranquilos que ellos. Me quede observando cómo los ayudantes sacan cajas del camión cuando escuché un maullido por mis pies y vi un gato que se restregaba en mí.

– Ow que lindo...– cuando lo iba a acariciar escuche la voz de un hombre.

– ¡Sr. Kitty!- el hombre se acerco hacia mi. Castaño, alto y de contextura gruesa,el gato corrió hacia el. Se veía algo serio pero luego me miró y sonrió -Hola- me saludó.

– H-hola, ¿Nuevo vecino?-el castaño asintió- me llamo Kyle Broflovski, vivo al lado, un placer- le extiendo mi mano, estoy temblando un poco. ¡Mierda! Odio ponerme nervioso cuando conozco gente nueva, lo que pasa es que me preocupa la primera impresión, no quiero que nadie se lleve una mala de mi.

El hombre estrecha mi mano -Eric Cartman, el placer es mio vecino- no borra la sonrisa, es muy cálida y amable -espero nos llevemos bien Kahl

– Si...– esperen ¿Dijo Kahl?– Kyle– le corregí. Pero me ignoro, se retiró a su casa mientras su gato lo seguía, yo lo seguí con la mirada. Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos mejor, me pregunto si vivirá alguien con el o esta sólo, me tendré que ir con la curiosidad.

...

Frente a mi escritorio, sentado de mala manera, incluso puso sus pies en el mueble, estaba mi amigo de confianza, después de Stan claro, lo conozco también desde niño. El pobre hombre está pasando por un proceso de divorcio.

– Quien lo diría, felices años de matrimonio a la mierda. Resulta ser que estuve casado todo este tiempo con una puta- yo arqueó una ceja.

– Kenny...la conociste en un Night Club ¿Qué esperabas?

– Es que pensé que Tammy era diferente- mi rubio amigo se pone de pie y levanta la mano derecha como haciendo un juramento- Yo, Kenneth McCormick prometo desde este momento no salir con putas y dejar de pensar con la verga

Suelto a reír, todo el tiempo es lo mismo con él, conoce a alguien, cree que esta enamorado pero en realidad cuando ya se acuesta con ella, la olvida. Pero con Tammy Warner, hasta yo mismo pensé que había encontrado a la indicada, era simpática y amable, también linda y Kenny estaba bastante enganchado por ella, pero ella es muy promiscua, aun después de estar con Kenny y al parecer codiciosa porque con el divorcio le quiere quitar hasta los dientes. El por su parte, dejo de amarla después que se casó con ella, sólo se interesó en el físico y eso era lo que lo tenía loco, todo era una bomba de tiempo.

– Repitelo hasta que te lo creas– le dije.

Kenny se acerca a mí, coge mis manos y pone cara de cachorro -Por favor amigo, no permitas que Tammy me deje más pobre de lo que soy, ayúdame hermano del alma. ¿Siii?~

– No te dejare sólo, tranquilo- de repente escucho el tono de mi celular -¿Bueno?

– Hola Kyle ¿Cómo estás?– me asomo en la pantalla y veo "Ike" en el.

– Muy bien hermano ¿y tu?– escucho a Kenny decir "mandale mis saludos"- Kenny te manda saludos

– Estoy bien, dile que igual...oye Kyle... estaba pensando que no nos hemos visto en mucho...y...pues quería pasar este fin de semana contigo para hablar y compartir. Pero no puedo ir a tu casa sin pedirte permiso así que...quería saber...si...

– ¿Te peleaste con Ruby?– lo conozco bien, algo le pasa.

– No...si. Necesito pensar y alejarme de ella un rato- suelto un suspiro, pensé que me quería pero al final es por ella. Ni modo.

– Está bien. Te espero

– Gracias hermano. Te veo el sábado. Adiós- cuelga. Wow, ni espero a que me despidiera, debe estar muy mal.

...

– ¡Ya llegue!– esta vez si hay iluminación, Stan estaba en el sofá con la laptop, lo beso. El observa la canasta que traje, de camino a casa compré una de esas canastas con víveres de regalo, era muy bonito, estaba envuelto en papel satinado rojo y tenia un lazo azul.

– Oh Kyle, no tenias que molestarte, te amo– quería recibir el regalo, me reí divertido y aleje la canasta de su alcance.

– No es para ti, es para el nuevo vecino- su cara lo decía todo, no lo sabe - Ya ocuparon la casa de al lado

– ¿Y le vas a regalar una canasta? Que cliché ¿No le quieres hacer unos pastelillos también?

– Hey, es muy importante llevarte bien con los vecinos, no sabes cuando necesitarás ayuda, si te roban llaman a la policía y si tienes que ir de viaje les puedes pedir que vigilen tu casa, si les caes bien facilita mucho las cosas

Stan me mira unos segundos y ríe a carcajadas, es un idiota, pero ya verá.

– Basta, mejor ponte algo decente para que se lo entreguemos– lo unico que tenia puesto eran unos pantalones holgados, no tenia camisa y deja ver su cuerpo bien marcado -aun no es tan tarde y por la luz de la casa se que esta despierto

– ¿En serio tengo que ir?- le dedico una cara de poker, suspira resignado – Okeeeey– y me obedece.

Mientras caminamos le comunico la llegada de Ike este fin de semana, parece contento con la noticia, aprecia a mi hermano. Llegamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre, nada, tocamos otra vez, ya estaba considerando que estába dormido pero por suerte la puerta se abre, nos recibe el mismo hombre de la mañana, Cartman. Al principio me ve extraño pero seguido levanta las cejas reconociendome.

– Oh, Buenas noches Kahl ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– y lo primero que hace Stan es reírse. Como lo odio en estos momentos.

– Buenas noches señor Cartman pero le recuerdo que mi nombre es Kyle, le presento a Stan Marsh, vive conmigo- no tuve el valor de decirle que es mi novio, este sujeto no me da buena espina. Stan hace lo mismo que hice yo en la mañana, ambos estrechan sus manos.

– Le traemos este presente de bienvenida, adentro viene una tarjeta con mi numero por cualquier emergencia– le digo.

Cartman recibe la canasta, se ve agradecido pero juraría que estaba algo avergonzado -Cielos...gracias- mira a Stan -¿No eres el de la televisión?- genial, ahora Stan empezará a presumir. En efecto lo hizo, hasta le dijo que no daba autógrafos, mientras hablaban con disimulo mire el interior o lo que podía llegar a ver, mire muchas cajas apilada y su gato jugando con una de ellas , no parece que viva con alguien.

– Buenos nos retiramos, que pase buena noche señor Cartman

– Igualmente Kahl– ¡Carajo!¿Es en serio?

– ¡Kyle! No soy Kahl

– Y yo no soy señor– me dijo con el ceño fruncido, después se relajo -No me llames así. Adiós- Y cerro la puerta.

A Stan le cayó super bien el vecino y yo pienso lo contrario, el no me agrada para nada, pero no me atrevo a decirle a mi novio ya que no tengo la manera de como explicarle, exactamente no se porque no me cae bien.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Inocente lime, por si acaso XD**

* * *

Capítulo 3. El día más feliz de mi vida.

* * *

Está semana solo pasaron dos cosas fuera de lo común: la primera que Stan ha estado extrañamente contento desde el lunes, cosa que no es normal, cuando le pregunto y me cambia el tema o pasa algo raro en ese momento y la segunda que el vecino no es para nada tranquilo, se la pasa gritándole a su mascota "Kitty déjame ver la tele""mira lo que quebrante""¿otra vez en celo? Ya no te soporto" y sigue sin decir bien mi nombre, esta loco.

Ike llega mañana, así que en la noche, cuándo llegue del trabajo, estuve arreglando la habitación de huéspedes, aprovecharé para tomarme este fin de semana libre, hace mucho no lo hago, no los dos días, de vez en cuando los domingo.

Por el pasar del tiempo olvide un pequeño detalle, la vista desde la ventana de mi cuarto da a una de las habitaciones del vecino, siempre me pareció de lo más incómodo y más porque nuestras casas son un poco mas pegadas que las del resto del vecindario, pero los viejos ocupantes no usaban ese cuarto, siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación con un café en la mano, observe la ventana y para mi sorpresa, el lugar antiguamente desocupado es ahora la habitación del mismísimo Cartman y esta totalmente a la vista. No pude evitarlo, analice lo poco que veía del lugar, es sencilla, había una cómoda de madera y un armario blanco, en la pared celeste sólo había un cuadro, no podía ver bien como era la foto. De repente apareció el, di un pequeño salto de la impresión. Tenia una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza ya que se estaba secando su cabello mojado, pista de que salía de darse un baño. Estaba sin camisa y tenia puesto un pantalón negro con líneas rojas a los costados, le quedaba algo ajustado.

Noto que es más musculoso de lo que parece, sus brazos lo delatan. No tiene vientre plano pero tiene un buen físico, cuando lo conocí, el abrigo lo hacía ver gordo. Cartman me da la espalda y busca algo en las gavetas de la cómoda, no tengo ni idea porqué, pero me quedo viendo su trasero, tiene nalgas redondas y muy grandes, sexy, sin querer sonrió, vaya que es culón.

–¿Qué es gracioso?- dice una voz cerca de mi.

–¡Aah!– realmente me asusté tanto que hice un movimiento brusco y tire un poco de café en mi camisa, para mi suerte el líquido estaba tibio. Stan me ayuda quitándome la taza.

–Ups, lo siento. No pensé que te asustaría ¿Estas bien?

–Si, estoy bien.

–Tenias como la mirada perdida con una sonrisa boba ¿Qué veías? –voltea a la ventana en la dirección donde yo estaba viendo, me pongo nervioso, miro la ventana de Cartman...estaba con las cortinas cerradas, mi novio no se percata y sigue buscando lo que veía.

–No miraba nada, solo pensaba en Ike. Te confieso que estoy un poco emocionado de ver a mi hermanito– fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

–Hace un año no lo ves, el debe extrañarte también. Sabes, dile que vaya al estudio mañana a verme, recuerda que ha insistido en querer ir al canal, creo que se lo debo.

–Lo llevare en cuanto llegue en la mañana, estará entusiasmado. Voy a cambiarme– No iba a dormir manchado de café.

Me quito la camisa y voy al armario, escojo una camisa blanca de mangas largas, cuando la tengo en mi mano Stan se me acerca desde atrás y agarra mi muñeca, con su otra mano se desliza por mi pecho y se detiene en mi vientre.

–Kyle... te necesito- me susurra al oído, esa es nuestra palabra clave, solo significa una cosa...

–¿No estás cansado? Podemos hacerlo el domingo – me gusta provocarlo.

Me obliga a dar la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, niega con la cabeza y junta su frente con la mía.

–Aprovechemos hoy que no está tu hermano, no quiero que retengas tus deliciosos gemidos por el

En este instante, me llego el recuerdo de cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, fue el día que estrenamos la casa. Stan anteriormente lo quería hacer, pero no me sentía preparado y el dijo que me esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara. Y esa noche, en un colchón en el suelo porque todavía no armábamos la cama fuimos uno solo, al inicio llore por el miedo y al final lo hice por la emoción, una noche inolvidable.

Muchas parejas odian la monotonía a la hora del sexo, pero yo no, lo prefiero. Stan ya sabe que hacer, ya sabe lo que me gusta. Como besarme, empezando con pequeño besos inocentes hasta lamer mi labio inferior y meter su lengua dentro de mi boca, nunca cerramos los ojos, quiero ver en todo momento sus hermosos ojos azules. Como iniciar las caricias y los otros besos, me permite dar el primer paso, llevando mis manos a su torso, acaricio su músculos marcados, aprovecho para acercarme y deslizar mis uñas en su espalda, morder y besar su moreno cuello.

También el me toca, me desviste lentamente e inicia en mi cuello, luego mi pecho, donde soy muy sensible, sigue con mi trasero, mis piernas y mi hombría. Sobra decir los otros aspectos que sabe de mí, las posiciones que me encantan, como llegar a ese punto dentro de mi donde me enloquece, decirme palabras dulces al oído, recordándome lo mucho que me ama y que lo vuelvo loco.

Dulce monotonía...

Cuando terminamos, junta mi cuerpo al suyo, estamos agitados por la actividad, me dice que esta vez estuve increíble, me acurruco en su pecho. Antes de dormir, en mi mente paso sólo por un segundo, si la razón por la que estuve "increíble" fue porque lo vi al _**el**_.

...

Estoy ya listo para salir, solo tengo que esperar a la llegada de Ike y saldremos al canal tal como le dije a Stan pero parece que Ike se esta retrasando y ya son las diez, me preocupo y lo llamo.

–Estoy afuera– me contesta de inmediato

Salgo y me llevo la sorpresa de que estaba ¡muy entretenido conversando con Cartman!

–Me tienes que enseñar esa colección- le dice entusiasmado mi hermano.

–Claro, es mi orgullo. Te apuesto a que no te imaginas lo que verías.

–¡Ike!– los interrumpí, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y voy hacia ellos. Dios, estoy molesto, no puedo creer que estuve preocupado y resulta que estaba hablando estupideces con el.

– Buenos días, judío–me detuve en seco.

¿CÓMO ME LLAMÓ? Y sobre todo con el tono burlón que uso. Todavía le soporto que diga mal mi nombre pero ¿JUDÍO?

–¿Oye, cuál es tu problema?–me mira confundido.

–Ninguno, tu hermano me mencionó que son judíos. Es raro, no lo pareces.

– Lo haces para molestarme. ¡Ya basta!

–¿Porque te enojas, no eres judío? No deberías enojarte de que llamen por lo que eres

–¡Cierra la puta boca, culón!

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Porque se me salió eso? Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Oh no.

–¿Q-que me dijiste?– ahora frunce el ceño. No hay de otras, no me voy a retractar.

–CU-LON. Porque tienes un gran culo ¡GORDO! ¡No deberías enojarte de que te llamen por lo QUE TIENES!

Y antes de que terminara esto en golpes, agarre la muñeca de mi hermano y nos retiramos, Ike hizo un movimiento con la mano a Cartman, despidiéndose.

–¡NO SOY GORDO, SOY MUSCULOSO!

Ya que solo tenemos un auto y lo usa Stan, nos toca ir en transporte público. Llegamos a la parada de buses, tengo la peor cara del mundo, Ike me mira incomodo.

–Vaya que lo odias

–Desde que llego se la ha pasado jodiéndome y faltándome al respeto. ¡El imbécil no le cabe decir bien mi nombre y me llama como se le da la gana!

– Estas tomándote esto muy a pecho, solo no le hagas caso, relájate- me da palmadas en mi espalda –Parece una buena persona ¿Sabias que tiene una colección de… - no le pongo atención.

–¡¿Porque le hablabas de mi?! ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

– No quiero que te desquites conmigo, no puedo creer que así me trates después de tanto tiempo de no verme

Tiene razón, suspiro y le doy un abrazo – Lo siento, me altere. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés conmigo - me corresponde el abrazo.

–Esta bien, tienes el carácter de mamá así que no es tu culpa- ambos reímos.

Tomamos el transporte, son una hora de recorrido hasta llegar a la parada más cercana a nuestro destino. Al llegar al edificio del canal nos recibe un hombre que en lo personal no me agrada. No recuerdo su nombre, siempre que lo veo lo llamo "amigo", según me dijo Stan, fueron compañeros en la universidad y el fue que le hecho una mano para trabajar en el canal, es camarógrafo.

Es muy alto, de ojos y cabello castaño un poco largo y algo fornido, no suelo visitar mucho a Stan en su trabajo pero las veces que e llegado, este tipo me recibe como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, me abraza, me rodea con su brazo hasta mi hombro y me lleva así por todo el lugar, no para de hablar, se pone peor cuando llega mi novio. Parece su asistente o su fan, le pregunta que necesita, es muy atento con el y cuando nos ve juntos, se mete en medio de nosotros y se pone a hablar de cualquier cosa. Lo más curioso, por no decir escalofriante es que ¡tiene una jodida sonrisa eterna! Es bastante alegre, pone una cara como de niño huérfano recibiendo regalos de navidad, debe tener una buena autoestima.

–¡Kyliiiie! – se acerca con los brazos extendidos.

– Hola amigo ¿me extrañaste?- soy un hipócrita, me da un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Si! ¿Cómo estas? Si buscas a tu amorcito están maquillándolo, te llevo a el

–Gracias. Te presento a mi hermano…–luego otro hombre me interrumpe.

–¡Hey cámara, te necesitamos! – le grita de lejos

–Oh, estoy ocupado, un gusto muchacho–estrecha la mano de Ike- nos vemos Kylie- me guiña el ojo y camina a prisa hacia el hombre que lo llamo.

Fuimos a los camerinos y ahí estaba Stan, lo bese y el abrazó a Ike. Luego nos dirigimos al estudio, Stan se fue a hablar con el equipo de producción y mientras le di un recorrido a Ike, nos topamos con la presentadora compañera de Stan en la edición, Wendy Testaburguer, solo me da un "Hola" cada que me ve, hoy no fue la excepción, yo también la saludo. Es bonita, a cabello negro largo y muy esbelta figura. Se ve que se toma muy en serio su trabajo, se la pasa dando indicaciones al resto del equipo, es estricta.

–Es más guapa en persona– me dice Ike.

Llego el momento de ver a Stan en acción, suena el opening del noticiero, los dos presentadores están en sus lugares.

-Tres, dos, uno…- cuenta el director

Inicia Wendy con una bienvenida, le sigue Stan, nosotros nos quedamos en el lugar donde estaba todo el equipo de trabajo, "no se nota que lee el telepronter" mi hermano susurraba uno que otro comentario. Lo bueno llegó al momento de finalizar la transmisión.

–Muchas gracias por su compañía-habla Stan–y antes de despedirnos quiero dar un anuncio muy importante… ¿Kyle puedes venir?

No reacciono, todos alrededor me miran sonriendo y Ike ríe. Hasta que finalmente lo hago. ¿QUE? ¿QUIERE QUE VAYA?

–Hermano te llaman-Ike me empuja, empiezo a ponerme nervioso, camino lento sin entender que pasa, no quiero ver la cámara, estoy seguro que si lo hago perderé el control y entraré en pánico. Ya cerca, mi novio se levanta del asiento y toma mis manos, se coloca en una posición donde la cámara lo enfoque.

–Kyle, hemos estado juntos casi toda nuestras vidas, compartiendo dificultades, momentos felices, tantas experiencias desde que fuimos simples amigos hasta ahora que somos pareja. Soy feliz pero ahora quiero dar un paso para que esa felicidad sea mayor – aparta la mirada- Ike, por favor.

Se acerca mi hermano con una cajita terciopelada de color negro en la mano. Al verlo mi corazón late a mil, empiezo a temblar sospechando lo que contiene dentro. Mi novio lo recibe y se inclina en un pie, noto que también tiembla un poco.

–Debí haberlo hecho antes, lo se, perdóname. Kyle… te amo con todo mí ser. Quiero sellar nuestro amor uniéndonos en matrimonio. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Y abre la cajita, dentro hay un deslumbrante anillo de compromiso, es de oro y tiene un pequeño diamante. Santo cielos quiero llorar, me tapo la boca de la impresión. Stan sonríe pero se ve bastante nervioso.

–S-si… ¡DIOS SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!

Stan ríe de la emoción, me coloca el anillo en el dedo de en medio y me abraza. Escucho al público gritarnos felicitaciones, silbidos y muchas risas. Cerramos el momento besándonos, derramó una pequeña lágrima que el limpia con su pulgar.

–Te amo Kyle

–Yo también te amo

Mi hermano me abraza con los ojos vidriosos. Sigo nervioso y a la vez emocionado, ahora este es el mejor día de mi vida, nunca pensé que me lo pediría y tampoco me molestaba que no lo hiciera, con tenerlo a mi lado es lo único que necesito.

En la noche, Stan, ahora mi prometido, me llevo a cenar al restaurante mas lujoso del pueblo, al parecer ya había reservado una mesa, Ike nos acompaño.

–No sabia que anillo elegir, así que le pedí ayuda a tu hermano, pasamos toda una semana buscando, cuando lo compre, le dije que lo guardara por mí. No quería arriesgarme a que lo encontraras si lo dejaba en casa, se que te la pasas registrando mis cosas.

–No es cierto, lo que sucede es que eres un despistado y dejas todo por ahí, yo de casualidad encuentro cosas

Mi hermano estalla a carcajadas.

–Lo de Ruby era mentira, buscaba una excusa y de casualidad la mencionaste pues me aproveche, puedes relajarte Kyle – me guiña el ojo y yo solo le revuelvo sus cabellos negros.

Frote mi anillo, es tan bello, ya no puedo esperar para decirle la noticia a todos.

* * *

 **Ahora sabemos porque Stan estaba tan feliz XD**

 **Ok tarde 16 días si mis cálculos no me fallan, eso me hace cruel por mentir LOL**

 **Estuve estos días EXTREMADAMENTE ocupada Dx**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, views, fav y follows que me animan ;3**

 **Hasta la próxima ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. La primera estocada.

Mis celulares no paraban de sonar, poseo dos: un iphone para uso laboral y un blackberry para mis contactos personales. La mayoría de mis conocidos vieron ayer en la tele cuando Stan me propuso matrimonio y si no pudieron presenciarlo en vivo, se dio una repetición en la edición nocturna, vaya locura. Los primeros en llamar fueron mis padres, aun no puedo creer que mi mamá lloraba de felicidad y quería ayudarme en todos los preparativos de la boda, mi papá solo se limito a desearme felicidad.

No podían faltar mis amigos, como Bebe, una vieja amiga:

" _awww un soltero menos en este mundo. Ya no tengo esperanzas, de todas formas felicidades pero si sale algo mal, ya sabes…"_

Y Kenny:

" _Mi sentido pésame. Vas a sufrir, yo se porque te lo digo amigo…mentiraaaaa, felicidades. ¿Puedo organizar tu despedida de soltero? *Guiño, guiño*"_

No creo que sea buena idea dejar que el lo haga. También mis clientes y compañeros me felicitaron:

" _Señor Broflovski solo desearle la mejor de las felicidades y bendiciones"_

" _Felicidades compañero, no olvides invitarme a la boda"_

" _Lo mejor en su matrimonio, si necesita ayuda recuerde que soy organizadora de bodas, a sus ordenes"_

Y solo llego un mensaje bastante raro:

" _Lamentable Kyle, lamentable"_

De ese ultimo no tenia su número registrado pero como me llego del iphone supongo que olvide registrar a este cliente o como sospecho es de algún graciosito, solo le respondo: _"¿Quien es?"_.Descanso un rato de los mensajes y sigo participando en la conversación mañanera, Ike nos hizo hotcakes y café de desayuno, es una mañana muy animada, me encanta este ambiente tan acogedor.

Los dejo un momento para recoger el periódico, al salir y dirigirme al buzón me lo topo a el, Cartman. Estaba en la entrada de su casa con su periódico en la mano, solo me miro serio, yo me congele, no sabia que decirle, el instante me pareció eterno.

—Felicidades—entro y cerro la puerta de golpe.

Mi mirada se centra en la puerta donde ingreso, no pienso disculparme, fue culpa de el por ser un idiota. Le echo un vistazo al periódico y vaya sorpresa me llevo, en un pequeño apartado sale lo de la declaración. ¿Qué tan famoso puede llegar a ser Stan? Ahora si, no hay duda, todo South Park lo sabe. ¿Es hora de huir de los paparazzi?

...

En la tarde fuimos los tres a la casa de mis padres, Ike vive actualmente con su novia Ruby Tucker en Arkansas, la oportunidad perfecta para que el pueda visitarlos y yo poder hablar sobre la boda. Mi madre nos recibe muy emocionada, más con Ike por supuesto, papá no se queda atrás y nos abraza, a Stan lo saluda estrechándole la mano. Después del recibimiento nos reunimos en la sala, mamá fue la que más tuvo de que conversar: decir lo mucho que nos extrañaba y lo aburrido que es estar sola, sobre los vecinos y que los verdaderos padres de Ike han llamado preguntando por el.

—Cuéntanos Ike ¿Cómo va tu carrera? —pregunta mi padre.

—Bien papá, es el año mas pesado pero lo estoy llevando con calma, todo esta bajo control.

— ¿Y todo esta bien con Ruby? — ahora pregunta mamá

—Perfecto ma.

Ellos son de las misma carrera, así es como se conocieron, Ike nunca se ha sentido cómodo hablando sobre la relación con su novia, menos con mamá, el día que le comunico a nuestra progenitora que quería mudarse y vivir con Ruby paso por la misma escena dramática que pase yo cuando le dije a ella que me iría con Stan.

Luego de la respuesta de Ike, se estaba formando un silencio incomodo, decido romper el hielo.

—Mamá, mira el anillo que me dio Stan—le extiendo mi mano, ella lo observa maravillada.

—Es hermoso, elegiste uno muy lindo, mi yerno

—Gracias suegrita—Stan se sonroja.

— ¿Y tienen alguna fecha en mente? Hay que empezar los preparativos con tiempo

—Aun no hay fecha, sobre el preparativo pienso que el primer paso seria la lista de los invitados, tengo que saber cuantos de la familia asistirán y... —- al decir esto ultimo mi mamá cambio su semblante a uno muy serio.

—H-hijo...creo que serviré café—ella se levanto del sofá de golpe y fue a la cocina a toda prisa.

Mi papá se veía triste, se acerco a mí, aclaro su garganta y apoyo su mano a mi hombro

—Hijo, esto que te voy a decir es muy difícil pero tienes que saberlo. Luego de que salieron en la televisión llamaron tus tíos, varios de tus primos y tu abuelo. Y están muy enojados, no irán a la boda.

— ¡¿QUE?!

Mi madre entra con una bandeja con tazas de café y unas galletas, yo me levanto del sofá de la misma forma que lo hizo antes ella.

—Hijo, tienes que entender que por...nuestra religión, es comprensible que ellos desaprueben tu relación

—Entonces... ¿eso significa que ustedes no irán? — ambos me miran en silencio, mi mamá esta apunto de llorar.

— ¡¿ME QUIERES AYUDAR CON LA BODA Y NO VAS A ASISTIR?!¡ES INCREIBLE!

Siguen sin decir nada, me siento fatal, me duele. Supuse lo del resto de la familia pero no de ellos, los que más amo. Agarre mi abrigo y salí a toda prisa, escuché que mis acompañantes me llamaban, los ignore y seguí hasta el auto de Stan, por suerte yo tenia la llave. Cuando entre, sonó el timbre de mensaje en mi iphone, era el mismo número desconocido:

" _Ni te alegres, no te vas a casar con Stan. YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO"_

—Vete a la mierda

Lance el celular al asiento trasero, Stan me toco la ventana y le abrí, insistió en que regresara a hablar con mis padres

—No, vámonos Stan

—Vamos Kyle, trata de convencerlos, con el motivo correcto aceptaran

— ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡VAMONOS O ME VOY A PIE!

Me rehusé y no le quedo otra opción que regresar a nuestra casa, al rato Ike ingreso al auto. Cuando llegamos, lo único que quería era estar solo, sin decir ni una palabra me encerré en la habitación como un niño destrozado, el día que debería ser el más importante de mi existencia, mis padres no me iban a acompañar y también iría solo. Pensé que me habían aceptado totalmente, que equivocado estaba.

Me acerque a la ventana, volví a ver a Cartman desde su ventana, caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, conversaba por celular. Se le veía muy contento, yo sonreí, tiene una sonrisa contagiosa. ¿Con quien hablará? Luego mi sonrisa se borra, me siento tonto por estar distrayéndome de esta manera, me siento al borde de mi cama, mi cuerpo se estremece y una lagrima correr por mi mejilla.

* * *

 **¡Perdooooon!**

 **Se supone que en semana santa subiría este capitulo pero tenia dos parciales y decidi pasar esa semana estudiando :c aparte tuve un pequeño viaje asi que me fue imposible subir.**

 **Peeeeroooo...**

 **Para ponerme al dia subiré dos capítulos. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5. Más mensajes.

Llore hasta quedarme dormido, se que es infantil pero me hizo sentir mejor. Al abrir mis ojos la habitación estaba iluminada por el sol. ¿QUE HORA ES? Siento que alguien esta abrazándome por detrás, volteo a ver y es...

— ¿Ike? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Donde esta Stan?

—Buenos días Kyle—bosteza, me abraza más fuerte—-Stan se fue a trabajar, me quede contigo toda la noche, el durmió en la otra habitación.

Luego recordé lo que paso ayer, seguro esta enojado por que le grite, no lo culpo yo lo estaría, en mis arranques de ira el siempre sale lastimado.

—Kyle— yo cambio de posición para mirarlo de frente, sus manos siguen en mi cintura—-no importa lo que pase, no te dejare solo, estaré en la boda o en donde sea, apoyándote. No lo olvides.

—Te amo Ike, gracias— lo abrazo conteniendo las lagrimas, a pesar de ser cinco años menor que yo, creo que el es más maduro, no se como llegue a pensar que estaba solo con Ike a mi lado, es el único apoyo que necesito. Tengo nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante, mi tristeza se esfumo, ahora solo pensaré en mí y en Stan.

Saldríamos y lo acompañaría a la estación de buses, no fue el fin de semana que esperaba pasar, aun con mi unión con Stan no estoy realmente feliz como se supone debería estar, no siento que le di la hospitalidad que Ike merecía, solo me ha visto discutir con todo el mundo, pasaron tantas cosas en estos días.

Al dirigirnos a la salida, estaba justo en la puerta, el que no podía faltar, Eric Cartman, en sus manos tenia una enorme TORTA de manzana con adornos de fresa, Ike y yo nos quedamos con cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué me ven? —Vaya saludo.

—Pues a ti. Aquí. Con eso.

No dice nada, solo me extiende el postre y desvía la mirada por la vergüenza. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar a carcajadas, se ve muy tierno.

—Eem…gracias, pero lamentablemente soy diabéti...

—Diabético. Lo se, lo hice sin azúcar

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Tu hermano me dijo

Miro a Ike con enojo, el se estremeció y niega rápido con la cabeza.

—Te-te juro que ni me acuerdo de haberle dicho

—Le dijiste tantas cosas de mí que ni te acuerdas—volví con Cartman — gracias otra vez, acepto tus disculpas por tu comportamiento ¿Sin rencores?

— ¡No tengo porque disculparme! Solo lo hice en agradecimiento porque me regalaste la canasta, judío malagradecido—se retiro enfurecido y balbuceando cosas que no podía escuchar.

Es extraño pero no estoy enojado, es obvio que el lo hizo para disculparse, creo que empezaré a mirarlo con otros ojos, a menos que me haga otra de las suyas y me arrepienta de pensar en esto. Al guardar la torta reviso mi iphone, lo que espere encontrar estaba ahí, un mensaje del desconocido:

" _No sabes lo infeliz que haces a Stan. Desiste de esa estupidez de casarte. EL NO TE AMA"_

No lo soporto más, le respondí:

" _Deja de molestar o tomaré medidas"_

A ver si con amenazas deja de joder.

...

Llegue a mi oficina, me deje caer pesadamente en la silla de mi escritorio, me despedí de Ike y eso me dejo un poco deprimido pero me prometió que para vacaciones pasaría más días conmigo, sin motivos ocultos de por medio. Hoy tengo una cita con Kenny, al parecer su futura ex esposa le quiere arrebatar el auto, ya empezó a hacer sus primeras movidas. Así que mientras lo espero reviso mi correo, también me llegaron e-mails de felicitación, ahora que me doy cuenta, no recibí ninguna felicitación de familiares salvo el de mis padres, ahora todo tiene sentido.

 _ilovsport_

 _Conozco a Stan y a ti más de lo que te imaginas ¿Increíble verdad? No digas que no te lo advertí y termines llorando como una perra_. _No me voy a rendí, no tengo miedo._

Estoy impactado ¿También por correo? Esto no es normal, no me quiero preocupar, digo, puede ser una broma o algún envidioso, es típica situación. Te vas a casar y aparecen ex novias y enamoradas de tu pareja que te quieren encabronar, no me extrañaría ya que Stan es muy apuesto, más de una debe suspirar por el y ahora soy todo un obstáculo para alguien.

— ¡Kyle!

Salto de mi asiento, es el estúpido de Kenny, al ver que me asusté empezó a reírse.

—Toca primero, me diste un susto de muerte

—Lo hice, pero estabas viendo el monitor como hipnotizado, ni parpadeabas, que miedo. ¿Estas viendo porno? Quiero ver—- me empuja a un lado y mira hacia el monitor entusiasmado. El que da más miedo es el a mi parecer.

—Solo revisaba mi correo

—Qué mierda este mensaje

— Lo se, no solo este correo. Me han llegado mensajes groseros y amenazantes desde que Stan me propuso matrimonio, es molesto

— ¡Cierto, hablando de eso! ¿Dónde quieres que sea tu despedida? Estaba pensando en…

— ¡Kenny dios, te estoy diciendo algo importante!

— Kyle, no seas paranoico. Debe ser alguna celosa—me adivino los pensamientos—además, no te esta diciendo que te va a matar, relájate

—Oh si, tienes tanta razón, ahora si me relajaré—digo sarcásticamente.

—Te prometo que si la hija de puta se pasa de la raya, seré el primero en ayudarte

Creo en el, me ha ayudado en muchos problemas antes, aun así no me tomo esto a la ligera. Kenny siguió hablando de la despedida de soltero, lo chistoso es que ni le di permiso de organizarla, lo dejaré ser. Tiene ya tantos problemas que es bueno que de vez en cuando se divierta, después del tema discutimos sobre Tammy.

Lamentablemente no me puedo concentrar mucho, hoy no es mi día.

...

No sabia donde empezar, Stan esta en el sofá con su laptop, todo normal. Me siento al lado de el, no me mira, me pone nervioso.

—Stan...

—Antes que lo olvide, estaré llegando tarde, para mi nota periodística tengo que entrevistar a muchos especialistas— no me mira ni deja de teclear.

—Stan...yo...

—Te aviso para que no te pongas histeri... —lo interrumpo con un beso, se que si lo dejo continuar nos pondremos a pelear.

—Perdóname-—le susurro cerca de sus labios

—Solo si prometes hablar con tus padres

Desvió mí mirada un momento, se que no sirve de nada seguir con esto, pero quiero que me perdone así que asiento, nos damos un cálido abrazo, en ese momento suena mi iphone:

 _"Lo siento señor Broflovski pero no podre llegar mañana, se me presentó una emergencia familiar. Le llamare en cuando pueda para concertar una nueva fecha. Disculpe las molestias"_

Me llevo una mano al pecho del alivio, menos mal era un cliente. Apago mi celular, necesito relajarme.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es que...- me retracte de decirle, conociéndolo me dirá lo mismo que Kenny y esta vez si me enojaré, además no quiero preocuparlo—un cliente esta haciendo una demanda a su vecino, hoy este le disparo en venganza, pero me comunicaron que esta bien.

El se sorprende pero cuando escuchar que estaba bien se tranquiliza, me sorprende lo mentiroso que soy.

El toma mi mano, donde esta el anillo y la besa—Recuerdo que tú te me declaraste así que ahora yo di el primer paso. Te confieso que...temía tanto que dijeras que no, casi vomito de los nervios—ambos reímos

—Te amo, no te rechazaría

Que lejano se ve el momento en que empezamos a salir como más que amigos pero el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Espero que estemos así por siempre, teniéndonos uno al otro, felices, no quiero pensar que un día todo esto termine o como va a terminar. De solo imaginármelo siento desesperarme.

Sin Stan… **no sabré que hacer.**

* * *

 **Listo :3 muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, fav y follows pero sobre todo por su PACIENCIA XD se que es chocante esperar tanto Xd como siempre digo: actualizaré pronto XD**

 **Nos vemos ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6. Llamada.

No fue sino hasta cuatro días después que tuve el valor de hablar con mis padres, los llame por teléfono porque no quería verlos. Les pedí perdón y acepte la ayuda de mi mamá para los preparativos pero también acepte el que no asistirá ella ni mi padre. No pude convencerlos, tampoco lo intente mucho, no quería estropearlo todo y terminar discutiendo, como siempre. También en estos días no recibí ninguna señal del desconocido, no mensajes, no correos. Al parecer la amenaza funcionó.

Al fin empezaba a sentir paz interior. Ahora con los ánimos al máximo solo tenia en la cabeza planificar mi boda. Stan me dijo que me ayudaría en lo que pudiera sin importar la cantidad de trabajo, yo también empezaré a hacer espacio en mi agenda.

Extrañamente no e visto a mi vecino, no quiero verlo por la ventana así que he mantenido las cortinas cerradas, es tan patético que me de tentación de ver, más tranquilidad sin su presencia, pero esa suerte no me duro mucho.

Decidí en el almuerzo pasar por mi lugar favorito para tomar café, la cafetería de la familia Tweek, el hijo de los dueños del sitio es amigo mío. Al entrar suena la campanilla de la puerta y me recibe el, con sus típicos temblores y tics, sin embargo, eso no opaca su cálida sonrisa al verme.

— ¡GAH! Kyle. Que a-alegría

— Tweek ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bien. Lo mismo de siempre -ngh -trabajando y eso

— ¿Y el negocio, se ha recuperado?

Su expresión palideció y empezó a temblar más de lo común.

— Pu-pues no mucho ¡arg! Han llegado la misma cantidad de clientes- ngh- pero Harbucks sigue ganando más. ¡Nos esta nhg costando mantener en local y eso es demasiada presión! ¡Gah! Craig nos ha ayudado mucho ngh el paga la alquiler

— Animo, todo saldrá bien. Si necesitas ayuda solo llámame.

— ¡Arg! gracias. ¿Qué vas a ordenar? Hoy paga la- ngh- casa

— Oh no Tweek, no tienes que hacerlo, yo pagaré

— Considéralo –ngh- un presente por tu ¡GAH! compromiso

— Si es así acepto, un café expresso negro, por favor.

— Claro, busca una mesa

Da la casualidad que ahí me lo encontré. Tenia la cabeza apoyada en una mano, concentrado mirando por la ventana, tenía un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate a medio terminar. El lugar no estaba lleno, asientos vacios habían de sobra pero me pareció interesante poder conversar, así que me senté en el asiento contrario a el. Pero no me noto, vi que suspiraba tristemente. ¿Qué estará pensando? Lo que sea parece preocuparlo.

— Cartman... — Nop, nada. — ¡Culón despierta! — Ya tengo su atención, voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido.

— Carajo Kahl ¿Que te pasa? — ya volvió a llamarme así— si solo vienes a molestar es mejor que te largues, no me provoques rata colorada

Dios como lo odio, me da ganas de romperle la nariz pero me contengo, después de todo hoy empecé yo a molestarlo.

— Tranquilo Cartman, solo vine a relajarme. Te vi aquí y quise hablar un rato, quería sacarte de tu trance—Seguía su semblante de enojo, no dijo nada y solo le dio un sorbo a su café— ¿Te gusta el café de aquí? Vengo muy a menudo

— Es un lugar barato, el café es decente al menos

— ¿Como vas ordenando tus cosas en la casa?

— Bien. Aunque hay demasiada basura rara en el sótano, he encontrado cosas bastante espeluznantes

— Los que vivían antes ahí eran unos ancianos

— Eso explica todo —otro sorbo, empieza a revisar su celular,parece que trata de ignorarme.

— ¿Que opinas de South Park?

— Ya he visitado este lugar antes, mis abuelos eran de acá, es como mi segundo hogar

— ¿Y de donde vienes?

— De Chicago

— Vaya, es un buen lugar también

— Si

Silencio. Tweek se acerca con una taza y un pequeño sándwich, Cartman no me quiere hablar ya que yo siempre empiezo las preguntas, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de estar con el.

— ¿En donde trabajas?

— No querrás saberlo— levante una ceja.

— Interesante. ¿Tan vergonzoso es?

— Si lo supieras tendría que matarte— lo dice con una sonrisa juguetona

— Si claro, perdone usted gran espía del gobierno— reímos

— Si te lo digo no me creerás, pero trata de adivinar

— Pues…— suena mi blackberry— un momento

Era una llamada, la pantalla decía _"Privado"_ , no creo que sea…

— ¿Aló?

Al principio solo había silencio pero luego...

— _No debería...yo..._

Después de eso, escuche gemidos de un hombre, no querría pensarlo pero parecían de sexo, fueron sólo unos segundos, después colgó. Seguido llego un mensaje:

 _¡Buuu! ¿Te asuste? Espero que te gustara la pequeña llamadita ;)_

— ¡COÑO!

Mi acompañante se veía preocupado, no es para menos estoy seguro que tengo una cara de desesperación ahora.

— Me tengo que ir

Salgo a toda prisa, incluso me olvide de despedirme de Tweek.

— ¡Espera Kahl!

Veo que saca algo de la mochila que traía mientras corre detrás de mí, es un sobre blanco,me lo entrega.

— Nos vemos— Lo recibo sin preguntar.

...

—...y eso fue lo que paso. Ese degenerado ahora tiene, no se como, mi número personal y no me deja tranquilo.

— Y ¿Alguna sospecha de quien es? ¿Algún enemigo suyo o alguien con quien tuvo alguna riña?

No voy a mencionar a Cartman, es cierto que peleamos pero nada conectan con el. Además estaba ahí cuando el loco llamó. No tengo enemigos que yo sepa, ni idea de quien puede tener un problema conmigo, solo...

— B-bueno...muchos de mi familia están enojados conmigo porque me voy a casar con un hombre. Quizás...

— Entiendo. Tengo la información que usted me suministro, los detalles y el número del sujeto, lo investigaremos y cualquier novedad se lo haremos saber.

— Gracias

— Le recomiendo que tome medidas de seguridad, por si llega a pasar algo peligroso

No lo soporte más, fui a la estación de policía a denunciarlo. No quiero que esto se salga de control y además veo necesario contárselo a Stan. Me siento un poco aliviado, por suerte me atendió un oficial amable no como los que me recibieron en la entrada, tengo fe en que me ayudará.

— Tenga buen día oficial Barbrady

No dormí esperando a Stan, se veía agotado cuando finalmente llego, le pregunte como le fue y me respondió cortante.

— Stan tengo algo que decirte

— ¿Es importante?

— Si

Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, es costumbre que haga eso cuando algo le estresa o le fastidia. Fui al grano, le conté todo, desde el primer mensaje hasta la llamada, le mostré los textos y mi preocupación del asunto.

— ¿Has intentado llamarlo?

— Si, pero sale la contestadora

Se me acaba de ocurrir una suposición que no se como no se me ocurrió antes.

— Stan ¿tienes enemigos o has peleado con alguien últimamente?

— Suenas como el policía

— En serio. Quizás están tratando de molestarme a mí para enojarte a ti

— Bueno...no suena tonto. La verdad no puedo pensar en alguien, no tengo nada de eso

-Quizás... ¿alguna ex novia?

— Pero el desconocido puede ser un hombre

— Entonces... — me mordí el labio para no decir el resto. Ya que se enamoró de mi, cabe la posibilidad de que tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera salido con otros hombres antes.

— Kyle, creo que es mejor que vayas a la compañía telefónica y cambies tus números de celular, al menos el personal

— Si...tienes razón. Lo hare mañana

Lo pensé antes, nunca le pregunte, no me gusta para nada esa idea. ¿Stan tuvo experiencias con otros hombres?

—Me iré a dormir

— Si

— Ah y...- me toma de la barbilla y me besa- tu eres el primer y último hombre del que me enamorado

* * *

 **Hasta la próxima ~**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Una mujer.

—...al principio pensé que era algunos de mis clientes ya que en mis tarjetas de presentación esta mi número y mi correo pero esta persona tiene mi número personal. Estoy seguro que es alguien de mi familia jodiendome

— _¿No te ha vuelto a mandar un correo? Deberías enviarle tu uno_

—Ya lo hice y no e recibido respuesta

— _Mmmm...Oye ¿Y que hay de algunas de tus ex novias? Rebecca es muy sospechosa_

— ¿Rebecca? Ni pensarlo, no nos hemos hablado en bastante tiempo

— _¿Y Bebe? ¿Que tal si cuando te acostaste con ella alguna vez lo grabo todo y ahora te mando el audio para meterte miedo?_

—Yo no me acosté con Bebe, Kenny

— _Pero salías con ella_

—Si, pero no tuve sexo con ella, no me he acostado con ninguna de las chicas con la que he salido

— _Kyle...estas bromeando ¿verdad?_

—No empieces

— _O sea que Stan es el único con el que..._

—Coño, no me molestes

— _¡No lo puedo creer! No has acostado con una mujer ni con otros hombres y te vas a casar sin haber disfrutado de esas experiencias. Oh dios_

—Kenny...

—Kyle _...estas arruinando tu vida_

— ¡No, cállate!

— _Aun estas a tiempo, no te cases_

— ¡Voy a colgar!

— _Esta bien, esta bien. Perdooooon_

— Kenny es en serio estoy muy estresado. De verdad que no me lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza

 **FLASH BACK:**

 _Voy a cambiar mi número personal, odio hacerlo, es mucho trabajo tener que comunicarle a todos de mi nuevo número, con el riesgo de que sin darme cuenta se lo mande al que me está molestando._

 _Antes que nada reviso todos los pendientes que tengo antes de cambiarlo, tenia varios mensajes de conocidos, una llamada pérdida de un número privado y un correo en el buzón de voz._

" _Usted tiene un mensaje en su correo de voz. Primer mensaje de voz nuevo:_

— _No digas nada amor. Mira...tu cuerpo lo desea"_

Escuchaba atento aquello, era la voz de una mujer, se escucho un silencio y luego unos gemidos de sexo, de ella misma. ¡Era igual que la llamada de ayer! Solo que era más escandalosa que el hombre. La información de la contestadora decía que se recibió a las dos de la madrugada, también era la hora de la llamada perdida. Entre los mensajes de texto estaba uno del desconocido:

" _Escucha el correo que te deje. ¿No te parece familiar esa hermosa voz?_ "

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

— Por el momento sólo daré este número a los de confianza, guárdalo y no se lo pases a nadie

— _Perfecto. Cambiando el tema... ¿Cómo van las cosas con los trajes?_

—Igual. Mi mamá quiere que ambos nos casemos de blanco y mi suegra de traje negro. Todavía están peleando por eso

— _Yo digo que te queda el de blanco porque eres todo un santo_

—Ja. Ja.

¿Blanco? Esa palabra me recordó algo. Me levanté del sofa de la sala, me pasé hablando con Kenny tanto tiempo que al ponerme del pie sentí hormigueo en mis piernas. Cogeando busque algo entre las cosas de mi maletín, ahí estaba, el sobre que me dio Cartman. Al abrirlo tenía dentro una tarjeta, leí las primeras palabras. Oh vaya, no pensé que pensará en mi.

— _¿Kyle?_

—Kenny ¿Qué tienes que hacer el sábado en la noche?

...

El sobre contenía una invitación a una fiesta por el motivo de que finalizaba sus vacaciones. La entrada de la casa de Cartman era una locura, risas y gritos, era un escándalo, parecía fiesta de universitarios, demasiadas personas para un lugar tan pequeño, estoy seguro que alguien llamará a la policía por este alboroto.

— ¿Y porque no viniste con Stan? _—_ decía Kenny a mi lado.

— Porque llega tarde de trabajar, además que no le gusta las fiestas

— ¿No crees que tu vecino se enoje? A mi no me invito

—Si no te acepta, pues nos vamos y ya. No conozco a nadie y seria muy aburrido estar solo, no creo que el cretino de Cartman quiera pasar toda la fiesta hablando conmigo

La música estaba a altísimo volumen, al entrar a la casa había botanas por doquier y una cantidad exagerada de botellas de Schnapps en la cocina, a Kenny le brillaron los ojos.

—El puto paraíso, necesitaba embriagarme

Pero antes de que se echara a correr divisamos a Cartman, se encontraba hablando con dos personas. Jale a la fuerza a Kenny y nos acercamos a el, claro que en cuanto obtuvimos su atención miro con extrañeza a mi amigo.

—Hola Cartman, espero que no te importe que traiga a un amigo

— Claro que no Kahl. Un gusto...

—Kenneth McCormick

—Les presento a dos buenos amigos, Clyde y Leopold

—Hola— nos sorprendió a Kenny y a mí que Clyde nos saludara con un abrazo.

—Pu-pueden llamarme Bu-Butters—el chico de cabellos rubio igual que los de mi amigo era muy tímido, nos extendió la mano desviando la mirada.

—Bueno chicos diviértanse, volveré con ustedes después—pero antes que se retirara...

—Cartman—lo detengo del brazo— no te quiero molestar pero... ¿No tienes otra cosa que no sea Schnapps?

—Bueno, creo que tengo cerveza alemana en la nevera pero...

—No, me refiero a otra bebida que no sea alcohol

Se quedo serio un momento, como si no entendiera lo que decía, luego estallo a carcajadas.

— ¿Entonces que te sirvo? ¿Un juguito de naranja? ¿Un cafecito? Kahl no esperas llegar a una fiesta sin beber

— ¡No es obligatorio beber licor en una fiesta gordo!— al decirle gordo, los amigos de Cartman me miraron atónitos.

— ¡Pues en la mía si! — coge una botella y me la pega al pecho— no seas aguafiestas, solo bebe— no quiero beber y en especial esta bebida, viendo la etiqueta tiene un alto porcentaje de alcohol.

Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda al gordo hasta que vi detrás de el a Kenny, que me hacia señas de suplica para que aceptara. Joder, conociéndolo, no me dirija la palabra por sacarlo de una fiesta que le gusta. Estúpido licor de mierda, tuve que aceptar la botella, el desgraciado la abrió antes de entregármela y miraba atento con una sonrisa juguetona como tomaba el primer sorbo.

— Casi llegue a pensar que era que los judíos no tomaban— me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se retiro. Es un hijo de puta.

— Gracias amigo, te amo— me decía Kenny— si quieres la termino por ti, no tienes que tomártelo

— No, le voy a cerrar la boca al culón y enseñarle como toma un JUDIO— le di un gran sorbo.

— Kyle, ten cuidado

La preocupación de mi amigo no me la esperaba, creo que no me importa embriagarme un poco.

* * *

 **Holaaaaa. ¡Tenia que hacer un capitulo si o si de una fiesta y mucho alcohol! No quería ser muy cliché pero naaah me pareció divertido y necesario XD Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews, poner este fic en fav y follows. Y sorry por alejarme de "LOS 15 DIAS MAXIMO" el fin de semestre apesta DX Nos vemos :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. Estoy super inactiva y soy de lo peor. Perdooooon! Les traigo 3 capítulos x3 Nos vemos más adelante**

* * *

Capitulo 8. Alcohol

No podía parar de reír, la escena era muy tonta pero estaba empezando a embriagarme así que cualquier cosa me hacia reventar de la risa. Un chico afroamericano decidió hacer enojar a Cartman, atrapo a la mascota de el y le amarro bolsas de papel en sus cuatro patas, la pobre gata caminaba torpe y haciendo movimientos en las patitas para librarse de las bolsas. Todos empezamos a burlarnos de la pobre criatura.

–¡MIERDA TOKEN DEJA A MI GATA!

Cartman se acerco a el con una piedra en la mano, amenazándolo con partirle la cabeza, el culpable se refugio detrás de Clyde, parecía más divertido que asustado, sin dudas estaba ebrio. Mi botella esta vacía, es la tercera que tomo y siento que empieza a afectarme, al levantarme del sillón del que me encontraba sentado perdí el equilibrio y volví a donde estaba, oh mierda, estoy más jodido de lo que pensé. Mire hacia Cartman, seguía discutiendo con aquel hombre, se formaba un grupo incitando a una pelea, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad y alejarme antes que el me vea, no quiero que se termine burlando y no estoy en el estado para aguantarlo.

Mire alrededor buscando a Kenny para que me ayudara, pero nada, desapareció. ¡Maldito, me abandono! Tuve que levantarme y caminar apoyándome de las paredes a la cocina por otra botella, vi que había una puerta que dirigía al patio trasero, el lugar perfecto lejos del alboroto. En el patio había tres personas, ni siquiera me notaron, me senté en el césped, el aire fresco me hacia sentir mejor, al dar el primer sorbo de mi cuarta botella me di cuenta que ya no sentía el sabor, como si mi lengua estuviera adormecida, no me importo y seguí bebiendo. Mire la pantalla de mi iphone y vi que era media noche ¿Abra llegado Stan a casa? Con algo de dificultad desbloque el aparato ¡Solo tenia que deslizar la pantalla! Lo buscaba en los contactos cuando me llego una notificación de Whatsapp, me habían mandado un video, el número extraño.

–Hijo de puta –susurré.

–¿Quién?

–¿Ya le partiste la cabeza a tu amigo?

–No, solo le rompí las bolas

Cartman se sienta a mi lado, Me di cuenta que ahora nos encontrábamos solos.

– ¿Y quien es el hijo de puta?

–Si piensas que hablaba de ti, pues no. Hablaba de OTRO hijo de puta–sin querer derrame un poco del licor en un movimiento brusco, disimule bebiendo.

– ¿Es el mismo hijo de puta de la cafetería?

–...

–Eso es un si

–Al carajo–me hice a un lado para irme pero el me agarro del brazo y me atrajo hacia el.

–Tranquilo judío, solo quiero charlar, no te pongas así –lo miro directo a los ojos por un buen rato, tratando de decidir si estar con el o no.

–Si me jodes me voy– tenia una cara muy infantil de alegría, no le quito la vista de encima.

–Bueno–creó un tema de conversación–No sabía que Stan era tu novio

–Si, se me olvido decírtelo...no, la verdad es que no quise...lo siento

–Naaa, no importa. La declaración fue graciosa, debiste ver tu cara

– ¿Fue tan ridícula?

–Pensé que te desmayarías

–Me faltaba poco, créeme

La conversación era tan genial, poco a poco baje la guardia, empecé a desarrollar una extraña confianza hacia el. Cambiábamos constantemente de tema, de Stan a mi vida personal, después sobre el, alardeaba mucho, en eso si tenia en común con mi prometido.

–Conocí a esta chica increíble, era tan perfecta y la amaba, me fui a vivir con ella en Alemania, fue todo maravilloso al principio pero... después de un tiempo, las cosas no eran como me lo imaginaba y ella también pensó lo mismo, entonces nos dimos un respiro para conocer a otras personas– bebió como queriendo adquirir valor para continuar–eso me sirvió para darme cuenta que no la amaba tanto. Así que lo nuestro termino y nos separamos, pero sin arrepentimientos.

Le prestaba atención con la cabeza apoyada a mi mano, ya no estaba sentado sino que me había acostado sobre el césped mojado.

– ¿Qué sucedió con ella después?

–Lo único que supe de Heidi Turner es que ahora vive en Dinamarca–observo melancólico el cielo nocturno y suspiro– de todas las muchas chicas con la que he estado, ninguna me ha cambiado la vida como lo hizo Heidi, tan inteligente y graciosa.

"¿De todas las MUCHAS que has conocido? Que presumido" pensé, ¿realmente hay mujeres que les gusta este idiota? Lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, me detengo en sus ojos y de nuevo me pierdo en ellos, si, soy un idiota. Cartman arquea una ceja y hace una sonrisa picara, creo que no fui muy discreto con la forma en que lo observé.

–Kahl...– antes de que dijera otra cosa le muestro la botella y la balanceo de un lado a otro.

– ¡Dame otra!

Al levantarse toma mi botella y las que se había terminado el, mientras hablábamos yo me termine una y el dos. Ya en soledad me entretuve con mis pensamientos, la historia de Cartman de alguna manera me dejo algo clave. El camino del amor esta lleno de intentos y fracasos.

Pero ¿Cuales han sido mis intentos? Hubo un tiempo atrás en que analice mis sentimientos por Stan. El me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido por ningúna chica, incluso descubrir que era homosexual, el ahí el detalle. ¿Qué tal si no fue amor sino atracción sexual? ¿Y si Kenny tiene razón y estoy arruinando mi vida al casarme? No salí con otros chicos, tenia miedo. No pensé en experiencia porque fui correspondido, así que cada vez que alguien me llamaba la atención trataba de olvídalo ya que no le iba ser infiel a mi novio.

Así es, el olvido y las distracciónes eran el remedio cuando me sentía atraído por otro. Y estoy sintiendo esto otra vez con Cartman, de a poco tengo la necesidad de acercarme más a el. Debo estar loco pero no quiero ignorarlo, si de verdad amo a Stan cuando haga lo que estoy a punto de hacer, me quitare estas estupideces de la cabeza.

Cartman se acercaba con dos botellas más, me puse de pie pero me empecé a tambalear, el trato de ayudarme, fue ahí que me aproveche de la cercanía, sostuve su rostro con ambas manos y sucedió...lo bese, no fui delicado, prácticamente estrelle mis labios con los suyos, sentí la suavidad de ellos y también mariposas en el estomago, me recordó mi primer beso. Escuche algo pesado caer al césped, eran las botellas que de la sorpresa dejo caer, sus ojos cafés muy abiertos me hicieron darme cuenta de la idiotez que estoy haciendo, me separe rápidamente.

No decíamos nada, el estaba atónito y yo avergonzado, no lo culparía si en estos momentos me propina un golpe, me lo merezco. Dio un paso hacia mí, aparte mi cara preparándome para lo peor, pero tomo mi mentón para encontrar nuestras miradas y me beso de forma gentil. Ahora el sorprendido era yo pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos sin poder controlarme, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo, el me correspondió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, tuve el deseo de profundizar este beso.

–¡KYLE! – la voz de Stan

Empuje a Cartman, cayo de trasero al suelo, asustado mire atrás de mi, no había nadie ¿Será mi conciencia torturándome? Luego escuche otra vez mi nombre pero provenía del interior de la casa, por la puerta de la cocina salió Stan, al ir hacia el perdí el equilibrio y me caí golpeándome con una de las botellas. Puto suelo, puto Schnapps ¡PUTA VIDA!

–JESUS KYLE ¿Estas ebrio?

–Creo.

–Vámonos ya, disculpa las molestias que causo Kyle, Cartman

–No hay problema amigo– lo mire por ultima vez, no mostraba preocupación o nerviosismo. Era como que nada paso–Adiós Kyle

No podía apartar la vista de Cartman mientras me retiro con la ayuda de mi prometido, las palabras no me salían así que no me pude despedir, o más importante, no me pude disculpar. Metros antes de llegar a la salida principal recordé a mi acompañante.

–Kenny...hay que sacarlo

–¿Dónde esta?

– ¡MIREN, YA SALIO LA PAREJITA! – Dijo un chico mientras sacaba su celular para grabar como una pareja baja las escaleras del segundo piso, por su apariencia se podía imaginar que hacían rato atrás, uno de ellos no tenia camisa, dejando ver muchos chupetones y la otra persona a pesar de estar vestida sus ropas están desarregladas. Se nos cayó la quijada a Stan y a mí al reconocer que esa pareja era Kenny tomado de la mano con otro chico, el amigo de Cartman ¡BUTTERS!

– ¿Algo que decirle a la cámara tortolitos? –ambos se miraron y después se besaron apasionadamente. Todo el publico enloqueció ante la escena, cuando se separaron Stan aprovecho para tomar a Kenny del brazo y salir con el, cosa que no le gusto mucho a los demás. Al parecer el pobre de Stan, tiene que hacerse cargo de dos borrachos esta noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. El video

Stan no se encuentra en casa, lo cual me parece extraño ya que es domingo y es su día libre, siempre la pasa en casa, tampoco se donde fue, por otro lado es un alivio que no este, ya que estoy hecho mierda cortesía de la resaca. Llevo tomando dos antiácidos y no mejoro nada, no entiendo mi cuerpo, bebí lo suficiente para tener una resaca asquerosa pero hubiera deseado haber estado lo bastante ebrio ayer para no recordar lo que paso, no había perdido del todo el sentido para no saber lo que hacia en ese momento, me siento fatal física y mentalmente. Kenny en cambio se veía mejor que nunca, tenía una gran sonrisa. Ambos estamos en la cocina terminando de desayunar.

—Hace mucho no me sentía tan bien, esa fiesta fue genial ¿no crees?

—...

—Y tuve sexo con ese chico, wow, no estaba nada mal. Además era muy lindo, algo torpe y tímido al hablar, pero ese es su encanto. ¡Diablos no le pedí su número! ¿Crees que si le pregunto a tu vecino me lo de?

—...

— ¿Kyle? Te estoy hablando

—Kenny...no cambias. Y ahora andas con hombres

— ¿Qué tiene? No discrimino a nadie. Y aunque no me creas, el lo hace mejor que Tammy

En otra situación me reiría por lo que dijo pero no ahora. No puedo dejar de pensar que cara pondré la próxima vez que vea ha Cartman, claro que lo peor no es eso, lo malo es que traicione a Stan. Me siento culpable, no se que hacer.

— ¡Bese a Cartman! —le suelto de golpe, no soporto la culpa.

— ¿A quien?- Kenny borra su sonrisa

— ¡A mi vecino! Estábamos solos, yo había tomado, hablamos, luego el se fue por más licor y luego pensé lo que me dijiste... —detuve mi desesperante confesión— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —mi amigo se señala a si mismo— Si. Por tu culpa me hiciste dudar

—Espera Kyle. Te dije sobre que te faltan experiencias, es verdad pero no te dije que le pusieras los cuernos a Stan. Además estaba bromeando, sin embargo, dime... —Kenny toma mi mano, parece que quiere hablar en serio— ¿Que fue lo que sentiste?

Lo pienso un momento, solo una cosa se me ocurre decir—Me...gusto—mi amigo suspira y me sonríe—Ahora estoy confundido. La verdad es que desde que lo conocí sentí cierta...atracción. ¡Stan no se merece esto! —me tapo la cara con mis manos, tengo ganas de llorar.

—Tranquilo amigo, es normal que surjan dudas, lo importante es estar seguro de una decisión como lo es el matrimonio— me reconforta con un abrazo—ten en mente que Stan te ama sin haber conocido a ningún otro ¿recuerdas que el te lo dijo? —asentí

—Tienes razón, lo olvidare. A veces dices cosas tan inteligentes

—Creo que voy a golpearte

Me separo de el, me alegro de habérselo dicho, me quite un peso de encima. La lección que hay que aprender: no beber jamás en mi vida. El sonido del timbre termina nuestra conversación, me lleno de pánico al pensar que podría ser Cartman.

—Kenny abre tú

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si es Cartman no sabré que hacer. Aun no estoy listo

—Que cobarde eres- le propino un golpe en un brazo, atiende la puerta mientras se soba donde le pegue, yo me mantengo lo mas cerca que puedo para escuchar.

—Hola...justo hablábamos de ti

— ¿En serio? E-espero que cosas buenas señor Kenneth—reconocí la voz, nada más y nada menos que Butters.

—Basta de formalidades, llámame solo Kenny

—Bien...Ke-Kenny...estoy avergonzado por...

—Ya se que me dirás. No tienes que disculparte, la verdad es, que la pase bien y me gustas mucho

— ¿Qué?

—Se que suena raro porque fue una vez. Por eso quiero que intentemos conocernos, por favor.

¿No crees que vas rápido Kenny? Es obvio que te rechazara.

—Pero...somos hombres y...estábamos...

—No importa. ¡En serio me gustas! Dame una oportunidad

—No se...lo pensaré...

¿Qué? Pensé que lo mandaría al carajo. Que pareja tan extraña, supongo que por eso puede que funcionen.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía. Lo que pasa es que me regreso a Chicago pe-pero antes de irme me dijeron que pasara por aquí y le entregara esto a tu amigo Kahl

—Se llama Kyle. Tranquilo yo se lo entregaré

—Gracias...entonces eso un hasta lu-luego...creo

—Espera, me das tu número, estaba a punto de ir a preguntarle a tu amigo si me lo daba

— ¡Oh salchichas, no le hables a Eric!

— ¿Por qué?

—Esta furioso porque se dio cuenta que anoche hicimos e-eso en la cama de el. Casi me mata y no quiero que también tengas problemas

—Esta bien, no me acercare a el

Escuche que se pasaron sus respectivos números, se despidieron y la puerta se cerró.

—Ten—Kenny me entrego mi iphone. ¿Lo deje olvidado en su patio? Donde carajos tenía la cabeza— Oye, tu vecino esta loco

—Si me diera cuenta que cogiste con alguien en mi cama, también tendría ganas de cortarte las pelotas

Al encender mi celular suena el timbre de batería baja y se apaga, recordé que ayer recibí un video que no logre ver, sin perder tiempo lo conecte al cargador.

—Oye, ayer me llego un video del desconocido

— Quiero verlo contigo, tengo el presentimiento de que será algo perturbador

—También lo creo

Estoy ansioso, espere un poco a que tuviera energía suficiente para poder encenderlo. Cuando lo logre, fui al chat, no solo me había mandado el video, había un mensaje. Kenny estuvo a mi lado leyendo.

" _Stan no te ama, nunca te amo._

 _Cada día que pasa contigo es una tortura, arruinas su vida._

 _Puede que el no tiene lo suficientes huevos para mandarte al diablo, o quizás si los tenga y el motivo por el que esta aun contigo sea que es divertido pasar el tiempo con un lindo juguete como lo eres tú._

 _Tú mira y sabrás que no miento"_

Ambos nos miramos confundidos, este mensaje provoco un miedo extraño en mi. Recordé que este sujeto antes había escrito que nos conocía, eso hace que me aterre mas, el motivo por el que dijo esto de Stan esta en el video.

Lo reproducimos.

Por la calidad parecía hecho con una cámara de vigilancia, lo curiosos es que mostraba el interior de un baño publico, que yo sepa ahí no hay cámaras. De uno de los cubículos del baño salió un hombre, cuando fue a lavarse las manos, el espejo grande reflejo su rostro.

— ¿Stan? —dijo Kenny

Entra otra persona, una mujer ¿no se supone que es el baño de hombres? Llego a reconocerla.

— _¿Wendy?_ —dice Stan.

Nos damos cuenta que el video tiene audio.

Wendy mete el seguro a la puerta, se acerca a el y ¡LO BESA! El contrario la toma de los brazos, trata de apartarla, sin mucho éxito.

— _¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas loca!_

— _Si. Por ti Stan... Por favor, no me dejes_

— _¡Te dije que se acabo! Yo me..._

— _¡¿Te olvidaras de mi después de todo lo que hemos pasado?!_ —Stan guarda silencio, ella parece enojada _-¿Serás capaz de ignorar tantos años juntos?_

El la mira por un momento, y sorpresivamente es ahora quien besa apasionado a Wendy, la arrincona contra la puerta.

— _No debería...yo..._

— _No digas nada amor. Mira..._ —su vista se dirige a su entrepierna— _tu cuerpo lo desea_

¡Esto lo escuche en el audio del correo de voz! Eso significa que era extraído de este video.

Y por supuesto, los gemidos de sexo...eran de ellos dos.

...

Preguntas, era lo que tenia en mi cabeza, muchas preguntas. Llore tanto que me duelen los ojos, grite tanto que me duele la garganta. Entre los brazos de Kenny estoy tranquilo, no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que terminamos de ver el video, la resaca desapareció, ahora lidio con este infinito dolor que siento. Stan no se apareció en todo el día, lo llame varias veces pero no contesta, seguro esta con...

—Kenny, ayúdame a empacar

— ¡No Kyle, el que se tiene que ir es EL!

—No, la casa no es mía y no quiero estar...

Un sonido de llaves y la puerta principal. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil y mis lágrimas amenazan con salir.

—Hola mi amor...

¿Cómo puede? Sabe lo que hizo pero en su cara no hay ni pizca de culpa, incluso se le ve contento. Y se atreve a llamarme ¡MI AMOR! Hoy, ayer, cuando me propuso matrimonio, todos estos años, todo el tiempo ¡SE BURLO DE MI!

¿COMO PUDISTE? **¡COMO TE ODIO STAN MARSH!**

Mis lágrimas caen, mis manos se convierten en puños y me estremezco de la ira. Su expresión cambia, ahora esta desconcertado.

— ¿Estas bien Kyle? Kenny... —no pudo terminar. Mi amigo le propino un buen puñetazo, se le abalanzo y le daba sin parar golpes en la cara.

—Hijo...de puta... ¿Donde estabas? ¿CON LA PUTA DE WENDY?

El logra quitarse de encima a Kenny, al ponerse de pie observe su cara herida, con sangre en sus labios y nariz, se limpia un poco con la manga de su abrigo.

—Qué... ¿De que hablas?

Tuve que detener a Kenny, esta muy agitado, esto se volvía violento. Yo también quería matarlo pero no es buena idea, por el momento. Antes necesito respuestas.

— ¡No lo niegues! Por favor, no lo hagas—le digo.

Extiendo mi celular hacia el, donde le enseño el video junto con el mensaje—Explica esto

Toma el aparato y reproduce el video, lo mira en silencio luego su cara seria se transforma a una de horror, cuando termina de verlo levanta su mirada —Yo...necesitamos hablar— Mira a Kenny —...a solas

Kenny lo fulmina con la mirada—Kenny, déjanos por favor—de mala gana se dirige a la salida.

—Llámame si pasa algo o te hace algo este mal nacido

—Si. Gracias

Ya solos, Stan intenta abrazarme, yo me alejo, no sabe ni que mierda hace.

—Tienes razón, no te voy a mentir. Si, me he acostado con Wendy, muchas veces.

— ¡PORQUE! ¡ESO QUIERO SABER!

Se encoge del temor cuando le grité—Por idiota, porque la carne es débil, trate de parar pero... —su voz se quiebra—...perdóname Kyle

— ¡¿Qué?!

-—Yo salía con Wendy hace mucho, antes de estar contigo, terminamos pero después empezamos a trabajar juntos entonces llama se reavivo y...

— ¿Y yo? ¡Se supone que eres mi pareja, si terminaste con ella tenias que olvidarla!

— ¡Lo se! ¡Todo se salió de control! Fue solo por sexo nada más, a ella no la amo, es a ti a...

— ¡Mentira! ¡Si me amabas no te hubieras ido con ella! Y si fue por sexo, significa que no te gusta hacerlo conmigo

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no quería hablar más, quiero ir a cualquier lado donde no tenga que verlo.

—No Kyle, espera. Superemos esto juntos, ayúdame— en cuanto me puso una mano encima le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, quería que sintiera solo un poco de mi dolor, me consuela el gemido que emitió.

Se que no es suficiente para que me deje en paz, ira tras de mi, tendré que ser agresivo, lo agarre del cuello de la camisa, la cercanía me dejo ver la marca carmesí de su mejilla —No me sigas, no me llames ¡Déjame solo!

—No...Kyle

Stan esta a punto de llorar, salgo de la casa antes de que eso pase, camine sin rumbo mirando de vez en vez atrás para ver que no me siguiera, me detuve en el lago Starks , me senté en la orilla, tenia tantos deseos de aventar el anillo de compromiso en sus aguas pero no pude.

Ahí, reflexione todo el tiempo que pase con el, termine culpándome, por ser tan idiota, en algún instante debí sospecharlo, quizás ignore algo. Y sobre la culpable de todo esto, no se mucho sobre Wendy, pero eso explica porque no simpatizaba mucho cuando me veía, es tan descarada que estuvo presente en la declaración de Stan y no dijo nada pero estoy seguro que me deseo toda la infelicidad del mundo. Ahora es posible decir que fue Wendy quien me estuvo molestando, cuando dijo que conocía a Stan, que el no me amaba, tenia pruebas, no quería que el la dejara y arreglo un plan, es ingeniosa.

Siento algo vibrar en mi bolsillo, no recuerdo cuando metí mi iphone, Stan no me hizo caso porque me llamaba, entonces encontré algo que si podía aventar en el lago, mi celular.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cómo mencioné antes fueron muchos meses de inactividad, sin embargo no he dejado de escribir. Tengo muy adelantado este fic , ya casi tengo el final, así que no lo abandonaré xD Muchas gracias por su atención ~ Nos vemos :3**

* * *

Capitulo 10. Consecuencias.

La noche cayó, estoy vagando por las calles maldiciéndome por ser tan impulsivo, en la situación en la que estoy es muy difícil pensar en algo. Inteligentemente tire mi celular en el lago donde esta muchos números importantes, no tengo dinero, deje la billetera en la casa, no puedo tomar un bus, pagar un hotel o COMER. No me quiero quedar en la casa de mis padres, esta cerca pero si llego habrá preguntas y será problemático, sobre todo por mi histérica madre, mi única opción era la casa de Kenny, el vive en los barrios bajos, lo bueno es que si me asaltan no tienen nada que robarme.

Toque la puerta y me abrió, no me dijo nada al verme, solo me dio espacio para que entrara. El interior era un desorden total, había basura por todos lados y apestaba a algo que no logro reconocer, pero lo ignoro, prefiero estar aquí que en casa.

—Tengo sobras de la cena por si tienes hambre—dice Kenny.

—Desde hace cuantos días tienes esas sobras

—No tengo idea

—Entonces no las quiero, gracias

Suelta una pequeña risita, se retira a la cocina dejándome solo, al momento regresa con dos tazas de café.

—Esta recién hecho—me extiende una taza. Ambos nos sentamos en su rasgado y viejo sillón, apoyo mi cabeza a su hombro y le cuento los pocos detalles de la discusión. — ¿Qué harás ahora Kyle?

—Me iré de la casa, mañana a primera hora empacare mis cosas ¿Puedo quedarme unos días aquí?

—Claro, los días que quieras, pero compartiremos gastos

—Esta bien, gracias amigo

— ¿Y que pasará con la boda?

—No quiero pensar en eso todavía Kenny—"la voy a cancelar" pensé, ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros? probablemente terminaré con el y también esta los problemas de cómo explicárselo a todos. Tantas cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza.

—Vamos a descansar—se llevo las tazas, la mía tenia aun café ahora frio. —Espero que no te moleste mis ronquidos pero no me muevo mucho en la cama

— ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dormir en la misma cama?

Kenny me guiña un ojo —Es que no tengo cuarto de huéspedes, ni modo

—Dormiré en el sillón

—No te lo recomiendo, créeme, será la peor noche de tu vida

—Kenny, ya estoy viviendo la peor noche de mi vida

Me dirigí a su habitación, la cual no era nada diferente al resto de la casa, un asco, me recuerda a como era este cuarto cuando éramos niños, nunca cambia, Kenny entra con ropa, unas sabanas y una almohada.

—Huelen ha guardado pero son las sabanas mas limpias que tengo y también te traje ropa, espero te quede

—Gracias ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Asiente—Le puedes preguntar a tu nuevo amante si te puede pasar el número de Cartman y necesito que me prestes tu celular para llamarlo

—Eso serian dos favores— Levanta una ceja — ¿Puedo preguntar para que lo quieres? ¿No estarás pensando en pagarle al hijo de puta de Stan con la misma moneda o si? — deja las cosas en la cama y se sienta en ella con los brazos cruzados, pareciera que me estuviera regañando, lo gracioso es que se supone que siempre los papeles son al revés.

— ¿Por qué no? Ahora que me he enterado de lo que hizo, me maldigo por ser tan imbécil, por haberme preocupado por el beso y por pensar que no se lo merecía, así que si, me encantaría.

—No te hará sentir mejor, solo te estarás rebajando al nivel de Stan. Piénsalo, si te empieza a gustar el tal Cartman, no seria buena idea que lo eches a perder utilizándolo de esa manera, no estarás con el porque te atrae sino por puro desquite

—Lo volveré a decir...a veces dices cosas TAN inteligentes, me sorprendes hoy—su semblante serio se va de su rostro, agarra una de las almohadas y me la tira en la cara.

—Eres un idiota, vete a dormir al maldito sillón

—Gracias por tus palabras pero en serio necesito el número, tengo que hablar con el, tengo que explicarle porque el beso de anoche y disculparme.

—Ok, le mandare un mensaje y así tendré escusa para hablar con Buttlers.

Lamentablemente el mensaje nunca lo respondió, trato de llamarlo pero nada y se fue mi oportunidad de no tener que hablar personalmente con Cartman, como me voy de la casa mañana, no lo veré en mucho tiempo, no quiero dejar las cosas así.

...

Cuando llegue a mi casa fui a mi cuarto a buscar las maletas, mientras sacaba la ropa recordé con la cabeza fría la discusión que tuve con el. Las cosas tienen que quedar claras, por los años de pasamos juntos tenemos que hablar de nuevo, claro que con mas calma y madurez de parte mía. En un mueble se encontraba mi blackberry, habían llamadas perdidas de Kenny y una de Stan, seguro en esa llamada se dio cuenta que deje este celular.

" _Stan ambos tenemos cosas que decir y lo justo es que lo hablemos. Ya me siento mejor. Llámame por favor."_

Espere su llamada mientras empacaba mis cosas, no me pude llevar todo, solo lo más importante pero aun eran muchas maletas como para llevarlas solo, necesito que Kenny me ayude, a punto de llamarlo me entro una llamada pero no estaba identificado, tampoco reconocí esos dígitos.

— ¿Alo?

— ¿K-Kylie? —me sorprendí al escuchar la voz, era de el camarógrafo amigo de Stan.

—Si, hola amigo

—Hola...te llamo porque es una emergencia. Necesito que vengas a recoger a Stan

— ¿Qué?

—Mira, no se que le paso ¡hoy enloqueció!

— ¿Enloqueció? No te entiendo

—Llego muy alterado y no lo vas a creer ¡Se puso a pelear con la señorita Testarburguer! La insulto horrible y ella por supuesto lo molió a golpes

— ¡Oh por dios! —Tiene toda la razón, no puedo creer lo que me esta contando.

—La cosa es que termine separándolos y ahora lo tengo aquí mal herido en la camioneta del canal, digo, es el único lugar en que esta a salvo—escuche un tono de burla en su voz, debe de estar gozando de la situación—lo quise llevar al medico pero el se negó, me dio tu número y me ordeno que te explicara todo para que vengas por el.

—Iré para allá, gracias por decirme

—No hay problema, estaré estacionado en la entrada del parqueo para que distingas la camioneta

Adiós a mis planes de fuga, ahora tendré que encargarme de Stan del cual puedo tener una idea de cómo debe estar, mis maletas tendrán que esperar. Estoy furioso por lo bestia que puede llegar a ser el, mira que pelearse con la zorra de Wendy, me pregunto si hubo mucho publico y que tanto se dijeron. Lo bueno es que le dieron su merecido, lastima que ella salió ilesa, conociéndolo no creo que se atreva a pegarle a una mujer.

Al llegar al parqueo vi que en la entrada estaba una camioneta blanca con el logotipo del canal cuatro, al lado estaba "amigo" me da vergüenza no saber su nombre para agradecerle pero le preguntare. Al verme me saluda con su siempre risueña sonrisa.

—Esta adentro pero no ha dicho ni una palabra, esta fatal el pobre

—No te preocupes, me encargare de el

Estaba en el asiento del conductor con la mirada gacha, tenia el cabello muy alborotado y sus mechones le tapaban la cara, se ve terrible.

—Stan vámonos, dame las llaves del auto—no puedo negar que lo digo con fastidio.

Dio un pequeño salto y rápidamente volteo a verme, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa pero yo estaba más sorprendido, el hombre que estoy viendo no es Stan, es...

— ¡¿Craig?!

— ¡¿Kyle?!

Escuche algo golpear seguido de un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, después todo se puso oscuro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 12. Mi amigo.

—Yo lo conozco, es amigo de mi novio, no puedo...

— ¡Escúchame idiota! Eres mi cómplice, así que no te metas o sino te juro que te ira muy mal

—Eres un hijo de puta

— ¡Igual tú, solo toma tu dinero y lárgate de aquí! Ah y cuidado con delatarme, recuerda que tú caes conmigo

Poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, escuche a estas dos personas, luego un dolor de cabeza horrible—Aaauch... — me queje, uno de los tipos se acerco a mi.

—Lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo—la habitación estaba oscura, solo podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre por la luz de la puerta medio abierta—no te preocupes, voy a curarte pero tendré que hacer otra cosita—sentí una punzada en mi brazo.

—Es un tranquilizante, nada malo. Duerme un rato

...

Recuperaba de nuevo la conciencia, esta vez la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz natural, lo primero que sentí fue la superficie acolchonada en la que estaba, una cama, volví a sentir el dolor de cabeza y al tratar de tocármela escuche un sonido de algo metálico ¡estaba esposado de ambas manos en el espaldar de la cama! Mis pies están libres, estoy empezando a asustarme ¿Dónde estoy y que fue lo que me paso? Miro el lugar, aparte de la cama solo había una mesita de noche al lado mío, ahí hay un tazón de vidrio con agua rojiza y un pañuelo dentro.

Moví las esposas, trataba de deslizar las manos para librarme de ellas pero fue inútil, de poder quitármelas no podría salir ya que la única ventana estaba cerrada con barrotes y supongo que la puerta esta con llave, todo estaba muy silencioso, no hay señal de personas aquí.

Pero la puerta se abrió y entro "amigo", al verme sonrió, tenia una humeante taza.

—Buenos días Kylie— no respondí, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al lado de mis pies—dormiste mucho, estaba empezando a asustarme

—...Suéltame

—Te prepare un rico desayuno de bienvenida, no...

— ¡SUELTAME! — su rostro cambio cuando alce la voz, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo buscando paciencia.

—No puedo...no quiero que te vayas

— ¡QUE ME SUELTES HIJO DE PUTA! — al tener mis pies libres le pegue una fuerte patada en el pecho, no lo logré hacer caer, solo tire la taza que llevaba, quebrándola.

Respiraba con dificultad sobándose el pecho, me miro con rabia, salió de la habitación muy alterado, no cerró la puerta, en este momento el silencio me mata, volvió y mi corazón late rápido al ver que llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y se acercaba a mi. Con fuerza elevo la pierna que use para golpearlo y apunto el cuchillo en ella.

—Escúchame bien Kyle, no me provoques. Pórtate bien o sino—la punta del objeto toco mi tobillo— te cortaré los tendones

Mi cuerpo temblaba, negaba con la cabeza para que no me hiciera daño, el sonríe complaciente ante mi reacción, lentamente baja mi pierna a la cama.

—Así me gusta, tranquilito. Creo que mejor te traeré tu desayuno

Volvió a salir, mi cuerpo sigue temblando y ahora empiezo a sudar. Se que no debo alterarme, en este momento es difícil guardar la calma pero si quiero saber que esta pasando tengo que hacerlo. Quiero creer que alguien debe saber que el me secuestró, entonces recuerdo que lo ultimo que vi antes de llegar aquí fue a Craig ¿El planeo todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo, ni siquiera hablamos, lo que se de el es porque Tweek me lo ha contado ya que es su novio. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando aparece el, otra vez miedo inunda mi mente.

—Te voy a quitar las esposas de una mano ¿eres diestro o zurdo?

—...Di-diestro...

Coloca la bandeja con los alimentos y el peligroso cuchillo en la mesa cercana, de uno de sus bolsillos saca unas llaves y librera mi mano derecha, siento más libertad de movimiento, el me observa atento, me senté para poder comer, lo que menos tengo es hambre.

El coloca la bandeja en mi regazo, dudo de comerlo, puede haberle echado algo a la comida. Al ver que no me muevo agarra la cuchara y se lleva un bocado a la boca.

—Para que veas que no esta envenenado. Vamos, come.

Se que en este momento el hacer algo imprudente podría poner en peligro mi vida así que obedecí, comer a la fuerza me esta provocando malestar, el sujeto me mira sonriente, contemplando cada movimiento que hago lo que hace que me sienta peor.

— ¿Esta rico?—asentí— ¿Cómo se dice?

Esta loco ¿Ahora quiere que le diga gracias?

—Gracias—le dije casi susurrando

Al terminar el me quita la bandeja, siento de nuevo el dolor de cabeza que a raíz del la escena del cuchillo no había sentido, me toque la cabeza y sentí unos vendajes.

—Te tengo que volver a esposar, dame tu mano

Lentamente le extiendo mi mano temblorosa, me esposa como dijo.

—Bien— acaricia mi mejilla, hago un gran esfuerzo por no apartarle la cara con desprecio—volveré luego, tenemos que hablar

Al fin lo que quería oír, se retira llevándose la bandeja, el cuchillo y el tazón con el agua ensangrentada. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse cierro mis ojos y exhalo sintiendo paz, me siento infinitamente incomodo en esta posición, ahora en esta quietud pienso en que es lo que me espera, cuanto tiempo estaré, en mi familia, en Stan y especialmente, en Cartman.

...

Cálculo que al menos siete horas eternas tuve que esperar para que la puerta de este lugar se volviera ha abrir y apareciera mi secuestrador, traía la misma bandeja pero con un jarrón con agua y un vaso.

—Hola Kylie ¿tienes sed? — asentí. Me sirvió un vaso.

—Tengo que ir al baño—se quedó en silencio, mirando las esposas y meditando que hacer, salió de la habitación y al regresar saco las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón, al liberar mi mano derecha saca de su espalda una pistola que tenia escondida.

—Lo siento mi Kylie pero no voy a arriesgarme

Con el arma en mano, libero mi otro brazo, tambaleé un poco al ponerme de pie, estaba algo mareado. El tomo mi mano y salimos hacia el pasillo, el baño es el siguiente cuarto, al entrar iba a cerrar la puerta para tener privacidad o más bien, buscar un modo de escapar desde ahí pero al querer cerrarla, el sujeto la detuvo con su mano.

—No la cierres

—Voy a cagar ¿ni aun así me dejaras solo por un momento?

—No me importa

Mierda, me rendí. En realidad solo quería orinar, mientras lo hacia observe disimuladamente mis opciones de poder salir por aquí, solo hay una pequeña ventana en la pared donde esta la ducha pero no es tan grande como para que pueda pasar por ahí. Cuando terminé, me lave las manos y en el espejo del botiquín pude ver mi rostro y mis vendas, tenia una mancha de sangre en el lado derecho de mi frente, me toque la parte trasera de mi cabeza y sentí un enorme chichón.

—Terminé — era obvio, estuvo todo el tiempo viéndome y sin soltar el arma. Tomo mi mano de nuevo y me aprisiono como estaba, mis muñecas están rojas por las esposas y están empezando a dolerme. El sujeto se llevo la bandeja dejando el agua en la mesa, trajo arrastrando una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

—Haz sido un buen chico, así que te explicaré porque estas aquí— sentí un pequeño alivio en medio de esta pesadilla, mi destino depende de sus razones—Pero antes Kylie, se que es extraño pero quiero que ahora en adelante seamos más unidos. Quiero que me conozcas, se que ahora me temes, así que me esforzaré para que me aceptes ¿esta bien?

Me quedo claro en este momento que este tipo estaba más loco de lo que pensé, cuando dijo "de ahora en adelante" me demuestra su intensión de mantenerme aquí por mucho tiempo.

—Si. Esta bien

—Me haces muy feliz Kylie, el primer paso es que me llames por mi nombre. No me gusta que me llames amigo, yo te seguiré llamando Kylie de cariño.

Lo que faltaba, va a matarme, cuanto me arrepiento nunca haberle preguntado su estúpido nombre—Esta bien... — me mira ansioso, esperando que diga algo más, no se si disculparme o quedarme callado.

—Esta bien ¿Qué? —aparto la mirada, no se que decirle sin que se ponga agresivo, escucho que se levanta y las pisadas se van acercando —Kylie, mírame— sin opción obedezco, el acerca su rostro al mío y me toma del mentón para mantener la mirada. —Di mi nombre

—Y-yo no... —El miedo me gana, por su rostro veo que esta empezando a enojarse— ¡NO LO SE! ¡ME DIJISTE TU NOMBRE DOS VECES Y LO OLVIDÉ, ME DABA VERGÜENZA PREGUNTARTE Y TE LLAMABA AMIGO, COMO NO HABLABAMOS MUCHO NUNCA LO NOTASTE! ¡PERDÓN! — respiraba agitado por gritarle, me mira muy sorprendido, debe estar furioso pero para mi sorpresa, empezó a reír a carcajadas e incluso se limpiaba las lagrimas,supongo que es buena señal.

— ¿Te daba vergüenza? Que lindo. Bien, vamos a arreglar eso—dios gracias, sigo con vida—Te lo diré otra vez pero nunca lo olvides— no creo olvidarlo...jamás. Desvió su rostro y se acerco a mi oído izquierdo, se me erizo la piel al sentir su respiración y oír su voz profunda —Mi nombre es...Bridón Guermo.

* * *

 **El siguiente capitulo será un Bridon POV asi que avisados XD Les sorprendió que fuera el? Espero que no porque trate de no dar nada de pistas salvo su físico que fue inevitable XD Nos vemos :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 Bridon parte 1.

 **Bridon POV**

Respiro hondo y levanto la mirada al amplio techo blanco de la habitación, tratando de organizar mis recuerdos. Los ojos verdes de Kylie están fijos en mí, dirijo mi vista ahora a esas esmeraldas, el ni siquiera parpadea, esta muy atento a lo que le diga.

—Kylie ¿prometes escucharme hasta el final sin alterarte, sin decirme nada hasta que termine? Si tienes preguntas las responderé después.

—Tengo otra opción — es obvio que no, pero quería que lo supiera, no quiero que esto termine muy mal por mis arranques gracias a una simple discusión, después de un breve silencio y teniendo claro lo que le diría empecé a hablar.

—Cuando estaba en la universidad...

 _Flash back:_

 _Nervioso, entusiasmado y con altas expectativas en mente comenzó ese primer día en la universidad y el inicio de mi carrera en comunicación. Después de mi primera clase, como aun no conozco a nadie tuve que almorzar solo, la universidad es muy grande, el martirio de almorzar en la cafetería de la facultad era obvia, la fila es bastante larga pero el problema era conseguir un asiento libre, todos estaban ocupados salvo una mesa donde solo estaba sentado un chico pero la otra silla estaba libre._

— _Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

— _Adelante—dijo el chico, estaba muy ocupado con su celular así que respondió sin mirarme._

 _Trate de comer rápido e irme, me sentía incomodo con el, pero por la prisa me atragante y no paraba de toser, el chico se puso de pie dejando a un lado su celular y me dio palmadas en la espalda mientras me pasaba mi bebida._

— _Mu-muchas gracias_

— _De nada, casi te mueres, ten cuidado—asentí._

 _De nuevo silencio, al retirarme quería que la tierra me tragara, primer día y ya me avergonzaba con un extraño._

 _Pero ese no fue la única vez que lo vi, al día siguiente, el siguiente después de ese, y así todos los días que iba a la cafetería, su lugar era el único disponible, después nos hicimos buenos amigos, me sentaba a su lado todo el tiempo._

 _Ahora mi nuevo amigo me visita por primera vez al departamento donde me hospedo, el edificio es cerca de donde estudiamos, no necesita caminar mucho y no va a ser difícil que venga más a menudo._

— _Te estaba esperando Stan_

 _Y ahí estaba el parado en la puerta Stan Marsh._

— _Con permiso_

— _¿Las trajistes?_

— _Claro—ríe y de su mochila saca un six pack de cervezas, me lanza una._

— _Están tibias, será mejor ponerlas al..._

— _Naaa no seas marica—abre una y le da un sorbo, se va hacia mi cama y se sienta, yo me siento a su lado, los dos estamos en un pequeño momento de silencio agradable y se me ocurre tantas cosas de que hablar que no se por donde empezar, en la cafetería no teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar y tampoco era el lugar mas tranquilo._

— _Ya quiero que sea vacaciones—dije._

— _Apenas llevamos un mes, deberías estar preocupado por pasar el semestre pero... —da otro sorbo y ahora se acuesta en el colchón—...yo también, extraño a mi familia_

— _¿Dónde viven?_

— _South Park_

— _¿El pueblo montañés? Es bastante lejos_

— _Por eso no es tan fácil ir a verlos—dio un suspiro melancólico— ¿Y tu familia?_

— _Mi familia también vive lejos, pero me llevo mal con ellos, sobre todo con mi papá._

— _¿Por qué? —se incorpora para tomar otra lata—Perdón por preguntar, soy un entrometido_

— _No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que el no estaba de acuerdo con que estudiara comunicación y decidió no financiarme los estudios, sigo adelante gracias a una beca. Mi padre es un hijo de puta, siempre quiere que sea lo que el quiera—medito en cuanto lo odio, me ha atormentado la vida desde pequeño, mi sueño era ser un gran deportista pero tuve que cumplir su asqueroso capricho de ser bailarín, ahora que soy adulto tomaré mis decisiones, es mi vida maldita sea._

— _Eres genial, Bridon—su voz termino con la pelea imaginaria que tenia con mi padre— No lo necesitas, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarle al imbécil cuan lejos puedes llegar solo, le restregaras tu éxito en su cara—lo decía con mucha determinación._

— _¿Tu crees? —abre la segunda lata_

— _Si y brindo por eso—alza la bebida para que le corresponda el brindis. Lo hice._

 _Paso el primer año y las vacaciones llegaron. Stan se fue a ver a su familia en South Park y entonces la soledad me ataca, no hice muchos amigos y los que tuve no fueron amistades tan profundas como la de Stan. En todo este tiempo nadie me mando un triste mensaje para saber de mí, ni siquiera mi madre._

 _El primer mes pasa lento y aburrido, me comunicaba de vez en vez con mi amigo, estaba contento de estar en su pueblo, hasta me envió una foto de el abrazando a un chico, según dice el mensaje adjunto, el otro chico es su mejor amigo, se llama Kyle. Me da envidia, yo nunca tuve un mejor amigo._

 _Voy a comprar alcohol, me esta empezando a dar depresión, al bajar las escaleras del edificio para ir a la tienda miro a una chica, con mucha dificultad esta cargando una maleta, detrás de ella hay dos maletas más en el suelo._

— _¿Te ayudo? —ella me sonríe agradecida_

— _Por favor, esto pesa mas de lo que pensé_

 _Cargue dos maletas, las mas pesadas mientras ella lleva la restante sin ningún problema, las llevo hasta su piso, curiosamente esta a unos metros de la mía, dejo sus maletas en la puerta._

— _Muchas gracias—me sonríe_

— _De nada, cualquier cosa que necesites vivo ahí—le señalo mi puerta—Soy Bridon Gueermo_

— _Wendy Testaburguer, un gusto_

 _El nuevo semestre se acerca, este último mes a diferencia del anterior no estuvo tan mal, me hice amigo de Wendy. Es una linda persona y muy atractiva también, estudia periodismo igual que Stan, a veces salíamos a comer en algún lado y pasábamos el rato, realmente es agradable pero extrañaba a mi amigo, me daba la tentación de llamarlo para saber que hacia, pero me vería desesperado._

 _Alguien toca mi puerta y al abrir es el, lo abrazo como si se tratara de un hermano que no veo en años. Se que se sentía incomodo por mi actitud pero no me importa, es una felicidad que siento al verlo._

— _¿Qué hice para merecer tan grato recibimiento? —dijo burlón. Me separe de el y le alboroto sus cabellos._

— _No es para menos, llego el que me paga las cervezas, estoy muy feliz—rueda los ojos y ríe._

— _¿Cuéntame, como la has pasado? ¿Hablaste con tus padres? —se sienta en su lugar favorito, mi cama._

— _No, en todas las vacaciones no me llamaron, le mande un mensaje a mi madre diciendo que sigo vivo por si le interesa_

— _Animo Bridon, ya veras que estarás tan ocupado este semestre que ni te acordarás que tienes familia...o vida—los dos reímos._

 _Me da pena no tener nada más interesante que decir después de tanto tiempo, solo me queda sacar mi única novedad._

— _Aparte de eso, conocí a una chica—si, trato de sonar presumido, funciona porque Stan me mira de forma picara como si le contara algo obsceno—hace un mes se mudo acá._

— _¿Es sexy?_

— _Mucho, se llama Wendy y esta en la misma carrera que tu_

— _Entonces puede que la conozca ¿Cómo es?_

— _Mmmm...Es alta, delgada, cabello negro muy largo—no puedo evitar sonreír mientras la describo y se que mi amigo se esta divirtiendo viéndome —Sabes, mejor le tomaré una foto y te la enviaré para que la veas. ¿Y tu como la pasaste? —cambio rápidamente de tema, ya no quiero hablar de mi._

— _Muy bien, me encanto verlos a todos, salvo a mi hermana que me odia y pase una semana en Nueva York ¿recuerdas cuando me tome la foto con Kyle?_

— _¿Tu mejor amigo?_

— _Si, estaba con el ahí, fue genial. Las vacaciones se me pasaron de volada_

 _Pasamos la tarde juntos, luego Stan tuvo que irse a su departamento, muchas veces le ofrecí mudarse en este edificio, era mas barato pero el se negaba porque le parecía que era poco espaciosos._

 _Después de despedirme de el, por coincidencia me tope con Wendy, recordé lo que le dije a Stan y me arrepentí mucho, no tenia ni idea de cómo le iba a tomar una foto, si se la tomaba una a escondidas parecería pervertido y la foto puede que no salga bien, así que no tenia mas remedio que pedirle permiso y la forma en que lo pensé mataría dos pájaros de un tiro._

— _Hola Wendy_

— _Hola Bridon_

 _Aclaro mi garganta —Oye...espero no te moleste...pero ¿quisieras tomarte una foto conmigo? Es que ya que somos amigos en facebook quisiera subir una foto y etiquetarte —pensé que lo pensaría, incluso que no quisiera, pero en cuanto termine de decírselo se puso muy contenta._

— _No me molesta, claro que si. ¿Con tu cámara o la mía?_

— _Con la mía—Saque mi celular y active la cámara frontal, nos acercamos para salir bien, disfrute el contacto con ella, sobre todo sentir su perfume, su cabello olía muy bien._

— _Gracias Wendy, la subiré_

— _Si, muy buena foto, salimos genial—dijo complacida al ver la foto —Hasta mañana—se despidió alegre._

 _Antes de subir la foto, por supuesto se la mande a Stan primero. Wendy tenia la razón, es una excelente foto, ambos sonriendo, nuestras cabezas juntas y nuestros brazos rodeando el hombro del otro, esta foto es mi nuevo fondo de pantalla._

 _Stan recibió la foto, al día siguiente se burlo de mi, menciono lo muy guapa que es Wendy pero no recuerda haberla visto._

— _Esa sonrisa es estúpida ¿no tenias una mejor?_

— _Te la envié para que la vieras a ella no para que me admiraras a mi_

— _Por favor, tienes que admitir que no eres muy fotogénico. ¿Y cuando la invitarás a salir?_

— _No lo se, no nos conocemos bien, apenas si somos amigos_

— _El momento perfecto, si se hacen muy amigos terminarás en la friendzone_

— _Pensaré en que momento, no me presiones. Hey Stan ¿nos tomamos una foto?_

— _Solo si no sonríes_

 _Saque mi celular, lo atraje hacia mí a la fuerza y tome la foto, claro que sonreí. No será mi fondo de pantalla pero si la foto de contacto._

 _Stan tocaba el tema de Wendy cada que podía, ayudándome a coquetearle y hasta recomendándome lugares para invitarla, eran excelentes consejos ya que a ella le encantaba los sitios a donde la llevaba y le gustaba salir conmigo. Stan es todo un experto._

 _Tiempo después de mi ultima salida con Wendy, Stan no me ha dado ningún consejo o me ha preguntado como me va con ella. Cuando la menciono me cambia el tema o no me presta atención, creo que ya lo aburrí. La verdad es que soy demasiado patético por depender de el, tengo que pensar más y ser yo mismo con las decisiones que tomo para conquistarla, empezando desde este momento, tengo que disculparme con el y agradecerle toda la ayuda que me ha dado_

 _Así que no asistí a clases hoy y lo esperé afuera del aula donde esta recibiendo su ultima clase, cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la lección, se escucho el ruido de los alumnos retirándose, estaba atento a la cantidad de gente que salía del aula, divise a Stan con una chica, al querer acercarme reconocí a la chica, Wendy. Vaya sorpresa me llevo, me puse de espalda para que no me vieran, después de un rato pensando en que ya deben de estar lejos, salí del pasillo._

 _¿Por qué no me menciono que eran compañeros? No es algo necesario que me lo dijera pero es raro que lo omitiera. ¿Desde cuando se conocen? Cuando le mostré la foto me dijo que no la conocía._

 _Mi celular suena, miro la pantalla y aparece la foto de el, dudo en contestar pero no se porque no hacerlo, me siento extraño._

— _Hola Stan_

— _Bridon te tengo una sorpresa amigo, se que vas a alegrarte_

— _Dilo ya—el tono de mi voz no se oye bien, esperó no note que estoy algo enojado._

— _¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me mudara a tu edificio? Estoy algo corto de presupuesto así que acepto tu idea, ahora viviremos juntos ¿genial no?— ¿Sera que por eso estaba hablando con Wendy? Seguro pedía información del lugar— ¿Bridon?_

— _Si, perdón. Me alegro, seremos compañeros, lo mejor es que ya puedo presentarte a Wendy._

— _Es cierto, tengo que conocer a tu futura novia y también mi nueva vecina._

 _Eres un mentiroso Stan._

 _Le ayude a pasar sus pertenencias a su nueva residencia, a partir de aquí todo se torno sospechoso, por supuesto la confianza hacia el se fue, me dispuse a investigar lo que pasaba, mientras le ayudaba ha ordenar sus cosas en su habitación aparece ella en la puerta, llamo a Stan para que se acerque._

— _Wendy te presento a Stan, un gran amigo_

— _Si lo conozco, somos compañeros en una clase—ella le extiende la mano, creí que lo negaría, estoy atento a la expresión de Stan, el se ríe y le estrecha la mano._

— _¿Ya la conocías? —finjo sorpresa._

— _En realidad no la conozco, hace unos días note que somos compañeros, pero como ella se sienta al final del salón no la vi_

 _Creí que lo estaba malentendiendo todo, aun así mi intuición me dice que no bajara la guardia. Repentinamente poco después, Wendy empezó a rechazarme la mayoría de las invitaciones a salir y ya la relación no fue como antes, mientras que Stan se veía normal pero bastaba con que hablara de Wendy y se comportaba peor que antes, no dice nada y algunas veces se va con alguna extraña escusa. Todo apunta a que hay algo entre ellos, no tenía pruebas, salvo esa vez no los he visto juntos._

 _Pero no tuve que esperar mucho, empezaban a salir juntos hacia la universidad, Stan no esta tanto tiempo conmigo, se la pasaba diciéndome que va a hacer tareas con ella, a veces estábamos los tres pero entre ellos conversaban alegremente mientras que yo no tenía ni la oportunidad de abrir la boca._

— _Le confesare mis sentimientos a Wendy—Stan estaba inexpresivo a mi lado mientras caminamos juntos— ¿no me dirás nada?_

— _¿Cómo que?_

— _No lo se. ¿Un consejo? ¿Alegrarte por mi valor? ¿Reírte de mí? Lo que sea—Pero no dice nada, su vista seguía al frente, no soportaba más esta duda. Deje de caminar y detuve a Stan poniendo mi mano frente a su pecho — ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no me hablas?_

— _Bridon... me gusta Wendy—soltó sin más. Me congele, lo sabia, ahora lo complicado aquí es que no se que decir ante esto, supongo que esto significa que somos rivales._

— _¿Se lo has dicho a ella? —en respuesta, el asintió con la cabeza. Y mi corazón se rompió, me siento de lo peor, espere demasiado para confesarle todo lo que sentía y Stan lo sabia, lo aprovecho y tomo la delantera— ¿Qué te dijo? —solo me limitaba a hacer preguntas._

— _No me ha respondido todavía_

 _Luego de escucharlo me aleje, regrese a mi hogar solo._

 _Esa fue la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que cruce palabras con el, pasé el resto del año sin hablar con Stan, ahora el y Wendy están saliendo, me molesta y me duele de gran manera verlos juntos, incluso casi pierdo el control cuando lo vi salir una mañana del departamento de ella, me saludo pero yo le di la espalda y me retire. Wendy por otro lado ignoraba completamente lo que sentía por ella, Stan no se lo dijo ni menciono que ya no hablamos, rechazaba las invitaciones de ella a cualquier lugar porque quería que estuviéramos los tres juntos._

 _Poco a poco, mientras los semestres transcurrían, se deterioro nuestra relación, en cuanto tuve oportunidad me mude, me concentre en mis estudios y en terminar mi carrera, finalmente los pude olvidar, por el momento._

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la segunda parte ^^U**


End file.
